New Love
by Jirapan
Summary: Dani is a struggling artist who has befriended Rachel and is introduced to a lonely Santana in New York. Santana hasn't loved someone since Brittany and doesn't hold herself high in her talent. Dani is carefree and see's how special Santana is. My season 5, everything is the same in the Glee world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I'm sure many Gleeks know now that Demi Lovato is to play Santana's new romantic interest, however it's not completely confirmed other than Demi is going to be in New York and is playing a struggling artist who make friends with Rachel and Santana and her character name is Dani. I see though this being a very interesting couple choice and I don't mind it, I will always prefer Brittany to be with Santana but Heather Morris (if she ever is coming back to Glee) will probably be during the 6****th**** season. But I do want make I'm going to say a Sani fic because I want to experiment with a new story line and not have any history played out between the two characters that Glee has already done. So this story will be my own 5****th**** season, please don't hate on it… I understand that Brittana is a beloved coupling.**

When Santana heard the loft door open she was expecting an exhausted Rachel who would want a shower and to just sit down and catch up on some reality TV; however she was not expecting a beautiful girl to walk in with Rachel laughing a contagious laugh.

"Hey Rachel," Santana said when their laughing died down; Santana was holding their mail and looking through the various letters and bills and just junk. Rachel looked at Santana along with her friend.

"Hey Santana, anything important?" Rachel asked walking over to her, her friend trailing behind her.

"Um, just an electric bill," Santana said looking from Rachel to her friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry this is my friend from NYADA," Rachel gestured to her.

"D-Dani, it's nice to meet you, Rachel's told me a lot about you," Dani said holding her hand out. Santana smirked at the stutter and grabbed her hand before looking at Rachel questionable.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Santana and I hope Berry over here didn't speak too badly of me," Santana said.

"Only about your temper Santana," Rachel smiled at her. Santana looked at her and then back at Dani before realizing she was still holding on to her hand. She felt heat rush to her cheeks before pulling her hand away, Dani visibly blushed also.

"Yeah, um wll I'll let you and Kurt handle the bill and such, the rest of the mail is also yours, I have to go to work I'll catch you later," Santana rushed and walked towards the door. She put her boots on and her coat before looking back and smiling at Dani, "it was nice to meet you Dani, I hope I see you around again," Santana said before walking out and sliding the door shut. Dani to turned to Rachel in shock.

"Okay, I know you said she was pretty, but that was a total understatement. She is gorgeous, like drop dead sort of way… and you say she can sing also?" Dani said. Rachel giggled slightly.

"Yes she can, here we have a few performances recorded," Rachel said walking over to the community laptop. Dani pulled up a chair and sat down beside Rachel while she looked up the right videos.

"Here's her singing Back to Black, we were competing to see who would have a solo for Regionals. Brittany was recording these so Jesse and Mr. Schue could reevaluate just in case they needed to," Rachel said playing the video.

Dani watched shocked but the utter beautiful voice that flowed from Santana. It was raspy and electric; she'd never heard a voice quite like this. Rachel played a few more, like Valarie and their duet So Emotional before ending with Cold Hearted Snake that one of the dancers secretly filmed.

"She has the most amazing voices ever," Dani uttered out.

"Gee thanks," Rachel said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, don't get me wrong Rachel you have an awesome voice that no one can match, but it's just… her voice is so…"

"Electric and her dance moves you would kill for yeah?" Rachel finished for her.

"Yeah, exactly how do you know?" Dani asked shocked.

"I've told Santana that, she doesn't believe she has the talent to do amazing thing and I was trying to let her know she does. The most I got her to do is go to the extra dance classes NYADA holds and quit her horrid job at that bar," Rachel said leaning back in her chair.

"Well maybe someone can convince her otherwise," Dani said looking at Rachel, Rachel smiled at her and Dani smiled right back.

XXXXXX

"I hate work," Santana muttered walking in and kicking off her shoes.

"IS it really that bad?" Dani asked from the couch, Santana jumped at the voice and looked at her. Santana hesitantly looked around.

"Hi… um where's Kurt and Rachel?" Santana asked.

"They're at that one student bar, its karaoke night," Dani shrugged.

"And you didn't want to go?" Santana questioned, shrugging off her coat and kicking her boots off. Dani smiled.

"Do you want me to go?" Dani raised a brow.

"NO!... uh, I mean that wasn't what I meant, you go to NYADA also right? So you'd want to go right?" Santana asked walking over to her.

"Yeah I do go to NYADA, but I'm not so much of a fan singing in front of a lot of people," Dani said, blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"But… you got into NYADA, how can you have a fear of singing in front of a crowd?" Santana questioned confused.

"Well that was just Lady Tibidou, not a room full of people," Dani explained, but now she was really embarrassed, here was the beautiful girl who can sing her heart out for an auditorium of people and she can't do a karaoke bar? Dani looked away in shame and Santana noticed.

"Hey, no it's not like I'm judging I understand being afraid of what people think of you," Santana said sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Yeah, Rachel told me about that, I'm sorry that happened to you," Dani said. Santana felt a flare of anger, but it demolished quickly. She has to get over it; it was a long time ago.

"Yeah, it sucked but whatever I embrace my lesbianism," Santana shrugged. Dani giggled lightly and Santana's heart skipped at the sound. "But I am still curious as to why you chose to stay here," Santana continued.

"Well, Rachel actually offered for me to stay here, I'm not doing great in my own career and my money making isn't so great. She didn't want me to live out on the street and offered for me to stay here," Dani answered. Santana nodded dumbly, she couldn't exactly understand why she felt giddy at this information. "Unless you don't want me to," Dani suddenly said.

"I don't mind at all," Santana smiled at her and Dani reciprocated. "So um, what are you watching?" Santana asked Dani looking at the paused screed.

"Oh I brought my three seasons of Rizzoli&Isles with me, I'm still on the first season," Dani said. Santana looked at her amazed.

"You are amazing," Santana said and sat back against the couch. Dani smiled at the compliment and sat back pressing play.

XXXXXX

After a few hours Rachel and Kurt walked in and saw them on the couch awake talking about the current episode.

"You guys are still up?" Rachel asked shredding her coat along with Kurt.

"Yeah, but we were about to go to bed," Santana said standing up and walking over to her dresser that was sat beside the TV.

"Good cause me a Rachel here are exhausted," Kurt said walking to his room, Dani stood and walked over to Rachel.

"Well, then goodnight Santana," Rachel said walking into her room. Dani stood there awkwardly while Santana pulled out pajamas.

"Um… goodnight Santana, it was fun watching that show with you," Dani said, she blushed furiously when Santana stripped off her shirt and turned around. Santana smiled at the dumbstruck look on Dani's face.

"Yeah I had fun also, have a good sleep," Santana said slipping on a long shirt and taking off her pants before grabbing the pillow and blanket that were on the dresser and laying them on the couch. She turned and winked at Dani before lying down. Dani shook her head and walked towards Rachel's room. She looked back at the Latina, smiling sadly that she had to sleep on the couch before flicking off the light next to the doorway and walking in Rachel's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys… next installment will have a duet "Here Comes the Sun"… cause I sort of want to stick with Glee also so yes… Finn will die later on. I'll try to not make it too sad but it will nearly impossible since he was so loved and amazing. Anyway please Review after reading maybe give me some thought on what else I should do. But not jealous Brittany… I don't see the Brittany that they made be jealous, maybe sad but not jealous. **

When Dani walked into Rachel's room her face was bright red.

"Rachel, you never told me Santana was such a flirt," Dani whisper yelled, Rachel looked at her and giggled.

"I figured it was obvious by the way she looks," Rachel said.

"Well, I get that she… is wonderful," Dani sighed and smiled.

"I told you, you were going to like her," Rachel said shoving her shoulder lightly.

"And I do, a lot," Dani confessed.

"Good, Santana needs love in her life. It makes her happy, I've never seen her happier than her being in a relationship with someone that she likes," Rachel said laying down.

"How do you even know that she likes me?" Dani asked.

"Because I've never seen Santana act like that with anyone," Rachel replied snuggling in the bed. Dani smiled brightly and stripped her clothes before climbing in bed and falling asleep, dreaming about Santana.

XXXXXX

Dani walked out to see the three roommates eating breakfast.

"Hey Dani, want some breakfast that Santana cooked?" Rachel asked gesturing to the empty plate on the table.

"Um, sure," Santana watched her get some food and sit down before staring down at the plate.

"I didn't poison it, if that's what you're thinking," Santana commented, Dani looked up taken aback from the words before blushing.

"Oh, it's not that. It's just I haven't eaten a home cooked meal in a while," Dani said.

"Then what have you been eating?" Kurt asked with a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Fast food, packaged foods that kind of thing. I'm not really good at cooking so I tend to stick with things that are already cooked for me," Dani answered.

"Well maybe we can help you, we all know how to cook are own things," Rachel gestured to the three.

"Yeah, like me and Lady Lips know how to cook meat while Berry knows how to cook vegetarian crap," Santana said and smiled sweetly at Rachel's glare.

"It's Vegan and Santana for the most part is right," Rachel said.

"I'm sorry… Lady Lips?" Dani asked.

"IT's one of her many nick names she has for me, like she stole porcelain from an old teacher Lady Hummel, Teen Gay and so one," Kurt shrugged, not really caring. However, Dani felt the need to be offended by the names. Weren't they friends?

"Yes and she calls me Treasure Trail, Man Hands, Dwarf, Hobbit and many others," Rachel elaborated on her nick names.

"Those are super mean," Dani said looking at Santana.

"No they are terms of endearment, before in high school they were meant to be mean," Santana explained and smiled brightly.

"It's never right to call someone names," Dani argued.

"Everyone gets a mean nickname at some point in their life, hell I was called Sand Bags and Tweedle Fake Boobs by my cheerleading coach, you don't see me getting upset by it," Santana shrugged.

"But that doesn't give you a right to make fun of others," Dani said. Santana stared at her wide eyed before shaking her head at the ridiculous way the conversation went.

"Whatever, I'm not going to argue with you. If you think I'm a bad person or horrible friend because I give my friends nicknames then that's your business, believe that I'm a bad person. You most definitely won't be the first or the last person to think so," Santana said standing up and dumping the rest of her food in the garbage before leaving the loft. Dani huffed and sat back pushing the food away.

"You know that names really don't offend us Dani," Kurt said, his appetite ruined along with the rest.

"That doesn't give her the excuse," Dani muttered.

"But Santana is right; you can't judge just on that, I mean you guys had a great time last night. Are you really going to let this one small thing ruin that?" Rachel asked.

"I don't tolerate bullying," Dani sighed and shook her head.

"Santana really is a great friend though… a great person," Kurt said.

"How can someone who completely disregards anothers feelings be a great person?" Dani asked pointedly.

"Well, I remember when I was really upset and sitting alone in my class room because my boyfriend was hurt. Santana came to talk to me. After that she went to the guy that hurt him and confronted him. She even got slushied for doing so, but she had my back along with my boyfriends'," Kurt explained.

"Slushied?" Dani questioned.

"Someone threw a nice cold slushy in her face," Kurt elaborated. Dani's eyes widened, she can't even imagine how much that hurts.

"Yeah, and when everyone was against me marrying Finn, she actually said I should do whatever makes me happy. Later in senior year I asked her to put a photo in her locker and she did, she even hugged me… it's a mile stone because we were always at one anothers throats through sophomore and junior year. When she moved her, she also helped me out with a boyfriend problem; she was convinced that he was bad news and tried everything in her power to show me that. She even went to NYADA, like you saw last night, and confronted him with song for me. But I didn't believe and neither did Kurt so later that night we told her to leave… we could see how hurt she was at my boyfriend being picked over her, someone we've known longer and has proven to us that she was our friend, and she left, lying about having a place to stay. Low and behold she called Finn and tricked… my boyfriend into going into a motel room and had Finn confront him. She really is a loyal and dedicated person, I can't even count the number of times she's defended and stuck up for Brittany," Rachel told. Dani felt conflicted, Kurt and Rachel were giving really good reasons as to why Santana was a great person, but she still couldn't get over the bullying. And hearing that Santana and Rachel were at each other's throats for two years didn't set well with her. Dani shrugged and got up to sit on the couch. Rachel and Kurt looked at one another before sighing and cleaning up the dishes.

XXXXX

Later that night Dani was still awake while Kurt and Rachel were asleep. While she laid next to Rachel she heard the loft door open and close and Santana's whispered voice.

"Brittany, are you sure you're okay there?" Santana whispered.

…

"So no one is making you upset or making fun of you right?"

…

"Good… wait what?!" Santana exclaimed before clearing her throat and softening her voice. "Brittany, you aren't stupid, don't let anyone tell you different. You're the smartest person I know, you see the world differently… better than any of us could," Santana reassured. Dani couldn't help but smile at what Santana was saying.

…

"Yeah Britt, you're a genius," Santana chuckled.

…

"Okay, I have to go. I hope you have fun at MIT I'll talk to you later."

…

"Bye Britt," Santana hung up and sighed before stripping her clothes. She laid out a sheet and grabbed her blanket and pillow from the dresser and laid down on the couch. She still felt angry and hurt from when Dani assumed she was a bad person. She really didn't mean any hate towards Rachel or Kurt with the nicknames, but Dani didn't see it that way. Santana closed her eyes angry at herself for making a potential love hate her already.

Dani however felt guilty for judging Santana so quickly. After hearing the conversation between her and Brittany though, she wasn't too sure if she has a chance to even be with Santana the way she wants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews make me smile :D**

This time it was Santana and Dani who were up first. Dani walked out of Rachel's room quietly as to not wake the sleeping Diva and spotted Santana sitting up and reading. Santana hadn't noticed that Dani had walked out, so Dani took the time appreciating the messy bun Santana's dark hair was up in and her black rimmed reading glasses. Dani silently sighed and walked a little louder to alert Santana of her presence. Santana looked up at her before quickly looking down at her book again. Dani sighed and walked over to her and sat down on that chair, but Santana continued to ignore her.

"I'm sorry," Dani said breaking the silence. Santana looked up and set her book down before taking her glasses off.

"What are you sorry for again?" Santana asked and raised her brow.

"For judging you too quickly over a small thing. It's just bullying strike a very big chord with me; my… I had a little sister who was in middle school at the time and she was constantly bullied for her weight and how she looked. So she… she killed herself after a while in ninth grade," Dani said. Santana's eyes widened at the information and nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry also. Back in high school… I have to admit I was a bully a bitch if you will, but I'm not like that anymore. When I call Rachel or Kurt or any of my friends' names I don't mean it in a bad way, I really don't and I let them know it's all friendly. I've had to deal with my ex-boyfriend trying to commit suicide… in reality he was more of a close friend though and I know what it's like. He was bullied and he couldn't handle it so he tried killing himself. But he was a bully himself because of who he was but he wasn't a complete bad guy," Santana said. Dani felt bad for Santana and nodded.

"Look, just because of what someone did of the past… you can't really hold it against them now if they have changed," Santana sighed.

"Yeah I get it," Dani said. Santana nodded and leaned back and closed her eyes. "Who's Brittany?" Dani asked. Rachel has told her about Brittany, but she wanted to hear how Santana talked about the ex-girlfriend.

"She's my ex, well really the first person I've ever been in love with. But she's just my best friend, and I love her but I've moved on," Santana said shrugging. Dani smiled and nodded before everything fell silent.

"Will you do a duet with me?" Dani asks suddenly. Santana looks at her and her eyes narrow in question.

"It's just, I've seen a few videos of you preforming and i… I just really want to sing with you," Dani muttered embarrassed.

"Sure, what song?" Santana agreed.

"Um, Here Comes the Sun by the Beetles?" Dani suggested, Santana smiled and nodded.

"Okay, but you have to start," Santana said standing up. Dani sighed and nodded. She grabbed her phone and plugged it into the stereo system.

_**Dani**_

_**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**_

_**And I say it's all right**_

_**Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter**_

_**Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here**_

_**Santana**_

_**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**_

_**And I say it's all right**_

_**Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces**_

_**Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here**_

_**Both**_

_**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**_

_**And I say it's all right**_

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**_

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**_

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**_

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**_

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**_

_**Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting**_

_**Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear**_

_**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**_

_**And I say it's all right**_

_**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**_

_**Santana**_

_**It's all right**_

_**Dani**_

_**It's all right**_

They finished and were standing right in front of one another. They stared at each other's eyes, both getting lost in the darkness of them both. Soon they were leaning in and their lips lightly touch one anothers.

"That escalated quickly and quite well," Rachel commented from her room while Kurt snickered. Dani and Santana pulled back to look at them.

"Uh, um hi guys," Dani stuttered and waved slightly.

"Hi there," Rachel giggled.

"Just no sex on the counters, table, or couch," Kurt said.

"Uh no couch is where I sleep so I can have sex on it if I please," Santana protested.

"Fin but nowhere else," Kurt rolled his eyes and went back into his room.

"Santana," Dani scolded.

"What? Sex on a couch can be super fun," Santana said shrugging and laughing when Dani slapped her arm.

"Just try to refrain from having sex while me and Kurt are here," Rachel said.

"Uh also no, I remember you and donkey face having sex while I was still here. And hearing his grunts were not a thing enjoy," Santana protested again.

"Fine," Rachel sighed and walked back into her room.

"You have no shame around them do you?" Dani asked with a smile, her face still flushed from embarrassment.

"No, not with them, they're my family and I trust them with my life," Santana answered walking over to her and wrapping her arms around Dani's waist. Dani wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and smiled.

"That's super sweet," Dani said.

"Well you know, after everything I put them through and they still let me live with them," Santana said softly.

"Yeah, we're going to have to talk about that… but later on," Dani said.

"Well, I wasn't joking when I said I was a complete bitch back then… but I was angry also when I was like that. Angry at myself," Santana clarified.

"We'll worry about it later," Dani mumbled and leaned up. Santana smiled and leaned down till their lips touched lightly. Santana pulled back a little and looked over Dani's face while Dani did the same before leaning and kissing one another more confidently. Their lips moved easily against one anothers, exploring before Santana's tongue swiped across Dani's lower lip. Dani gasped slightly before parting her lips. Santana eased her tongue inside and coaxed Dani's tongue to slid against hers creating a slow rhythm. After a few minutes they pulled back panting and Santana looked deep into Dani's dark brown eyes. Santana felt a surge of warmth; love and adoration fill from her chest and spread through her body. Her chest constricted in happiness and love, a feeling she hasn't felt since Brittany. Overcome by the feeling, Santana's eyes watered and she pulled Dani into a tight embrace, nestling her face into the crook of Dani's neck and squeezed her.

Dani was shocked by this movement but hugged Santana tightly to her, knowing that Santana needed the embrace. Dani also felt the surge of feelings that Santana did… and she couldn't be happier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Did anyone else read that guests review? Anyway, yes I know… but that was the point in posting this story before the actual season starts. I love how the writers and Ryan Murphy made the characters and the story line they've done (other than breaking up all the couples) and I wanted to keep it how it was; however Dani is a new character along with whomever Adam lambert is playing and I wanted to take advantage of giving Dani a personality that I personally think fits a Demi Lovato character and to play with it a little. Like a said it's my version of season 5 that probably isn't anywhere close to Ryan Murphy's season 5. **

**P.S I don't think and highly doubt that Dani will be a lunatic who is supposed to kill Santana in her sleep… that seems more American Horror Story and thank you all for the reviews!**

Today was going seemingly perfect… till Kurt got a call from Burt. Santana and Dani were eating lunch and Rachel was making kool-aid when Kurt burst out in tears. They all looked at him in question and he stuttered out words that Santana and Rachel never thought they would hear. Finn was found dead in his dorm room. Rachel stood there shocked for a few minutes while Santana stared at her food. Dani looked at everyone concerned. Rachel then briskly walked out of the loft, jolting Santana from her stupor. She stood.

"Look after Kurt for me," Santana muttered to Dani and ran out after Rachel. She chased her down a few blocks before grabbing her arms and turning her around. Rachel struggled with Santana, hitting her chest and trying to pull away. Santana kept a firm grip on her.

"Rachel, Rachel… hey, hey stop, it's okay, it's okay," Santana said softly to her over and over, till Rachel's fight ran out. She collapsed in Santana's arms letting out a heartbreaking sob and clinged to Santana's shirt. Santana help her tightly and smoothed out her hair.

"It's going to be okay," Santana sighed, while a few tears ran down her tears.

They went back and Rachel went to her room. Dani informed Kurt was also in his room and they both knew to leave them alone. Santana and Dani went to the couch, Dani sat and Santana laid down her head in Dani's lap. They just stayed there silently, Dani running her hand through Santana's hair waiting for Santana to cry, but she never did.

The next day Santana called Burt from Kurt's cell phone and asked about Finn. She learned that he died from a drug over dose and alcohol. Burt told her that the funeral will be next week on Sunday. Santana thanked him and gave her condolences. She walked into both Kurt's and Rachel's room and yelled at them to start packing and stop lying around doing nothing. Rachel and Kurt reluctantly packed, grumbling at Santana being heartless while Santana and Dani packed silently. Dani felt overwhelming concern for Santana's complete silence and stone cold physic. They took the train back to Lima and met with everyone at Mickenly. When they walked into the choir room where everyone was gathered and told about how he died. A story about Finn trying some drugs with fellow college mates and taking it too far. Brittany hugged Santana tightly along with Quinn. Santana hugged them back but stayed quiet. Dani was introduced and talked to Quinn and Brittany about the way Santana has been acting. They nodded and looked to Santana in concern and sadness while she sat and stared at her fiddling hands.

Soon they began planning his funeral and Kurt and Rachel didn't want to be part of it because it hurt too much. Santana finally snapped.

"Will you guys stop acting like the fucking victims here. Finn's dead, get that thorugh your damn skulls and honor him as he should be honored. Stop thinking you're the only ones going through this loss!" Santana yelled, making everyone freeze. Rachel and Kurt fumed at her words.

"You don't understand Santana because you obviously don't feel anything! It's like you don't even care that he died!" Kurt screamed back.

"Exactly! You've done nothing but make him feel bad about himself! You don't understand the pain that we are going through because it's true, you feel nothing!" Rachel cried. Santana's jaw clenched and she nodded.

"Fine, I'm a soulless monster to you guys, why should I even bother with helping you guys," Santana said before walking away.

"Santana!" Dani called out to her, but she was already gone. Dani walked back in angry. "You guys had no right saying that to Santana!" she yelled at them. Rachel and Kurt were taken aback.

"But she-"

"No! You guys aren't the only ones suffering with this… what about Quinn hmm? Her first love along with yours Rachel! And your dad and mom Kurt? You haven't noticed all the pain around you because you've only been focusing on yourselves! Have you even noticed how Santana has been acting? She's been quiet and hasn't shed a tear for one of her friends," Dani screamed. Rachel and Kurt looked down ashamed. Dani stormed out of the room leaving everyone silent. Quinn walked up to the two guilty people.

"I suggest you find Santana and apologize," Quinn said before walking out of the room. Rachel and Kurt looked at one another and nodded before walking towards the door. Rachel turned at the doorway and looked at everyone in the choir room.

"We're sorry for our selfishness in the situation…" Rachel trailed off before walking out with Kurt.

They searched for hours before finally looking on the football field where Santana was sat in the middle. They walked over and sat with her.

"You know… this is the first place I ever saw Finn. Freshman year and he was the quarter back and me Quinn and Brittany were on the cheerios, head spots. That's when all the jocks thought they could get in our pants… and they did, well with at least me they did. I was used as their stress reliever and I hated it. Finn one day came up to me and I thought he was going to ask me to come over on Friday night so we could hook up. Instead he asked how I was and then asked about Quinn, wanting to be her boyfriend. It made me happy that he didn't see as another easy catch…" Santana trailed off. Rachel and Kurt watched while Santana's face crumpled and she let out a sob. She fell into Rachel's embrace and Kurt hugged her from behind.

"I know I was a bitch to him and made fun of him… and used him in the way I hate being used. But he was one of my best friends and…" Rachel shushed her and held Santana while she cried.

"We're sorry Santana, we've… we were selfish and didn't think about how anyone else was feeling," Rachel mumbled after Santana's sobs quieted.

"We didn't mean what we said, we were just upset," Kurt said into Santana's shoulder. Santana nodded and they stayed like that for a while, before they were found by Dani, Brittany, and Quinn. They walked back to the choir room and finished planning the funeral.

On Sunday, they were all dressed and sat in the church pews while the pastor spoke of loss and a new life. Everyone said their goodbyes and laid a rose on the closed casket. Each of them remembers their good and bad moments with Finn. A few days later they turned and went their own ways again, but New York life never was the same, especially since Brittany followed them home.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know Finn's funeral and stuff was rushed, but I wanted to be like… when someone dies that's important, it seems almost unreal and you really don't comprehend what's happening during the time due to shock. Anyway, some may not have agreed with Santana's reaction, but she strikes me as someone who expects everything to just be there for her so losing a close friend strikes something in her and makes her recoil and shut down. Any way…. On wards**

After they returned from Lima, everything was silent and everyone was on auto pilot. Brittany stuck around observing Dani and Santana's relationship. She felt saddened that Santana had moved on but was so very happy that Santana had finally found someone else to love. But it was a day that she and Dani were left alone, that things went awry.

"So… you dated Santana," Dani said breaking the silence between them in the living room.

"Yup," Brittany answered, "and you're dating her now," Brittany continued.

"Yeah," Dani responded. "Why did you leave her?" Dani asked after a beat.

"I didn't she left me," Brittany defended. Dani sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry, I meant why did you choose that… um big lipped guy, Sam yeah?" Dani asked for conformation and Brittany nodded, "kay so why did you choose him over Santana when she came back for you?" Dani asked.

"Because… she needed to live her dream and not be held back by me so I told her to go," Brittany answered.

"Well, see Santana told me that, that was the reason but I don't buy it. Did you really want that or did you just love Sam more than Santana but didn't want to hurt her," Dani questioned.

"I- No I love Santana with all my heart and soul," Brittany said sternly.

"Love?" Dani asked shocked, Brittany opened her mouth but then closed it. She definitely stepped in it.

"Yes, I still love her," Brittany confirmed. Dani took this in and nodded.

"Alright, but you do realize that when you told her to leave she believed that you did love Sam more than her," Dani continued.

"What? Why would she think that?" Brittany questioned more to herself than Dani.

"Well, I couldn't really understand her while she was explaining it because she began to cry, but something about him making you smile when she couldn't and being smart? I'm not quite sure exactly," Dani muttered and looking to the left trying to decipher the broken sobs she had listen to. Dani knew that Brittany was her first love and that she would always have a place in her heart for the blonde, it just killed her to see the strong Santana break down like she did.

"I didn't mean that she wasn't able to do that stuff, it was… he was there when she wasn't. She broke up with me and told me she was okay with us dating other people, and Sam liked me and he was actually able to make me smile," Brittany muttered.

"So in a way it was like pay back for her breaking up and having an attraction to another girl," Dani summarized.

"What? No I… it wasn't like that. I was still angry at her for doing that. I mean she broke up with me, said it was okay to date so I do and then she comes back angry because I started dating someone new. She came back expecting me to just fall into her arms again," Brittany huffed out and then paused. Maybe it was for revenge; did she really date and deny the love of her life because she was angry with her? That couldn't be right.

"Brittany, I think Santana was trying to fall back into your arms. She told me about how bad Kentucky was. People hated her and bullied her there; she wasn't really top dog there anymore. She couldn't do the college thing so she went back to you," Dani explained.

"Then she shouldn't have left in the first place, this whole mess is her fault, she could have stayed with me through the last year and helped Coach Sue," Brittany said angrily.

"I thought you wanted her to go to college and then you told her to go to New York to find new love," Dani questioned her.

"I really didn't think she would actually leave!" Brittany exclaimed exasperated.

"So you wanted her to stay?" Dani was starting to get confused.

"No I, she… you're mixing everything up. I love Santana and I just… all I ever wanted was to be with her and then she… just left and then broke up with me. After everything we went through to be together she just gave up," Brittany mumbled sadly.

"I thought you would be happier if I was gone," Santana voice making the two girls jump. Brittany looked up shocked. Santana was leaning against the door frame with a frown on her face. She walked in and put her purse on the dresser before stripping her coat of and laying it on top of her purse.

"Where did you get that idea from?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany, I was never there to be with you, or take care of you. I was either doing cheerleading or attending events or doing homework, we could barely text one another none the less skype. When I came back that one day and we attended that stupid nobody gets let behind club you screamed at me for leaving you behind and then ignored me the rest of the night. But you told me to go to college; you're the one who set it up with Coach Sue. I was the one saying that I would stay another year and help you graduate, you were the one to tell me to go. I went because you said you wanted me to and I wanted to make you proud of me. So I left. I tried I really did Britt," Santana sighed and sat down next to Dani on the couch.

"But, you said you had an attraction to another girl," Brittany sniffled. Santana sighed.

"Hey I find a lot of girls attractive, but only two girls have ever made me have feelings for them. And that was you and Dani, attraction and feelings are two different things, just like thinking someone has a nice body or that you want to sleep with them are two different things," Santana explained.

"Then why did you-"

"Because you weren't happy with me, I was off in another world while you were in yours. Sam made you happy Brittany and I accept that now," Santana said. Brittany nodded sullenly. Santana smiled and looked at Dani before getting up and crouching in front of Brittany and taking her hands.

"Britt," Santana said softly, but Brittany continued to keep her eyes closed and cry with her head bowed, "Britt-Britt," Santana called. Brittany lifted her head and met Santana's eyes. "You were my first love Brittany and nothing or no one could ever change how much that meant to me or how you were there for me when I was scared or when my Abuela kicked me out of her house. But sometimes our first love is that stepping stone into what we need now and you will find that person and you will be the happiest person in the world. And when you do you'll call me and you'll tell me all about him or her and I'll be so happy that you found someone and I'll congratulate you and you'll make so many wonderful and sad memories with them, but there will always be those memories of us also," Santana said softly. Brittany looked up at Dani who was smiling adoringly at Santana.

"Is Dani that person for you San?" Brittany mumbled. Santana's eyes widened and looked back at Dani who had a questioning face before turning back and looking at Brittany.

"Yeah, Britt I do believe she is," Santana answered. Brittany nodded and Santana brought her in for a long hug. They broke apart and stood.

"Okay… I guess I'll go then. I got my answers," Brittany released a breathy chuckle before wiping at her eyes.

"It won't take long for someone to fall for you Britt," Santana said fixing her hair.

"Hopefully not, I meant when I said I missed my sweet sweet lady kisses," Brittany laughed, making Dani and Santana laugh with her. "Okay… I'm going to go," Brittany said. Santana hugged her again before pulling back and walk towards the door. Brittany walked over to Dani and hugged her. Dani was surprised at first but then hugged back.

"Don't hurt her, she needs you," Brittany whispered to Dani.

"I won't I swear and if I do you can smack me," Dani responded. Brittany pulled back and smiled.

"I'll hold you to that," Brittany said and walked over to the door. She looked at Dani one last time before looking at Santana. She smiled and let out a breath and walked out the door and headed towards the elevator. She entered it and when the door closed she cried once more.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dani! Come here!" Rachel called through the apartment. Dani was on the couch and sighed before she stood and walked to where the voice came from. She walked towards the blanket that was hanging in a doorway that she'd never noticed before. She walked in and looked around the empty room, excluding Rachel, Kurt, and a large bed.

"What's this?" Dani asked.

"This is yours and Santana's room. My daddy's were nice enough to pay to have a room added during our stay at Lima and Santana used her past few pay checks to pay for your guys California King bed, so you both could be together more privately and so Santana could have an actual room," Rachel explained. Dani nodded and bit her bottom lip, this is fantastic. She walked over and looked over the bare walls.

"Santana wanted to wait for you so you both could make the decisions to decorate the room how you both like," Kurt said.

"This is great guys, thank you," Dani said standing and hugging Rachel and Kurt. A few hours later Santana walked in with a bright smile on her face.

"So what do you think?" Santana asked pecking Dani on the lips.

"It's… sweet thank you," Dani said hesitantly. Santana noticed and pulled back slightly furrowing her brow.

"Everything okay? Is it the mattress? I can get us a new mattress or is the room too big, too small?" Santana questioned.

"No none of that," Dani said shaking her head.

"What's wrong then?" Santana asked nervously.

"It's just… don't you think we're going a little fast? I mean we only started dating a few weeks ago. And now I'm moving into your room," Dani confessed. She thought a lot about this during her time looking around the room.

"No I don't think we are. I mean we have that really special connection with one another… unless I'm the only one who thinks that,' Santana said.

"I felt it too, it's just-"

"Just what Dani? I've told you that I love you and that you're my one," Santana said cutting off Dani.

"How can you be so sure that we are meant to be forever? Santana we've only known another for a few weeks and I really don't want to rush into a relationship that could potentially be wrong," Dani said. Santana felt her heart clench painfully at the words.

"W-wrong?" Santana choked out. Dani looked up at Santana and saw the hurt.

"NO, not you I mean… I-"

"You what? You obviously think that being in a relationship with me it wrong. I thought… we- I," Santana couldn't get any words out.

"Santana, that isn't what I meant. I've… I just don't want to be hurt again," Dani said trying to calm her down.

"And I haven't?" Santana bursts in anger. Dani flinched backwards at the tone. Santana saw the reaction and sighed… breathing deeply to keep herself calm.

"What is going on in here?" Rachel asked while she and Kurt walked in.

"Nothing, I'm going out," Santana said, pushing past them. They heard the door slam and Dani dropped her head while tears silently slid down her face.

"I'll go find her," Kurt whispered to Rachel and ran out. Rachel looked at Dani and smiled softly before walking over to her and sitting down next to her.

"Do you want to tell me what happened between you two?" Rachel asked.

"I… I hurt her. I didn't mean to. It's just I think we're going fast and then I put my foot in my mouth and said I didn't want to go into the wrong relationship and Santana took it as she was the problem," Dani said her voice cracking.

"Well I do have to admit you screwed up that part. What makes you think that the relationship between you and Santana would be wrong?" Rachel asked.

"It's just, we've both been so hurt in different ways when it comes to relationships and just in general. I feel like we're at opposite ends of everything," Dani said.

"Have you ever thought that maybe the thing that happened between the two of you might actually make your relationship stronger? That you two could make one another stronger?" Rachel said. Dani sat and thought before shaking her head no.

"No I never thought of it that way. I guess I made a mistake… but what happens when she finds out about what I've done to myself?" Dani asked, she looked at Rachel and Rachel smiled at her.

"She'll understand, because of what she has also has done to herself," Rachel said. Dani's eyes widened.

"What has she done to herself?" Dani asked concerned.

"You'll have to ask her when she comes back," Rachel said standing. She walked out of the room leaving Dani to her thought. Dani walked over to her bag and pulled out her notebook and pencil before she started writing.

XXXXXXX

"Santana wait up!" Kurt called running up beside her.

"What do you want Lady Lips?" Santana snapped at him.

"Now, now retract the claws. I just wanted to talk about what happened between you and Dani," Kurt said.

"And why in the world would I confide to you?" Santana asked rolling her eyes.

"Maybe because we are friends and have things in common," Kurt answered. Santana stopped and sighed.

"Fine, she doesn't thin she can be in a relationship with me anymore, because I'm wrong," Santana said. Kurt gave her a looked before speaking.

"IS that what she really said?" he asked. Santana sighed.

"No… not exactly, but still-"

"Maybe she's just scared like you were when you didn't want to be with Brittany. There wasn't anything wrong with Brittany, you were just scared. Maybe Dani is scared," Kurt explained. Santana started at him before growling in frustration.

"Dammit I hate it when you're right," Santana muttered. Kurt smiled and put his arm around Santana's shoulders.

"I know now, let's head back to the apartment so you and Dani can talk," Kurt said.

XXXXXX

Kurt and Santana walked back in and were greeted by a smiling Rachel who was sitting at the dinner table.

"Well welcome back you two I, made dinner but me and Dani were waiting for the two of you to come back," and as if on cue Dani walked out of hers and Santana's room with her guitar in hand along with a few sheets of paper. She walked over to a cautious Santana.

"Can I… can I play you a song that I wrote? As an apology for how stupid I was earlier?" Dani asked nervously. Santana nodded and sat at the dinner table with Rachel and Kurt. Dani sighed and pulled a chair away from the table and sat down on it, setting the papers on the floor. She started strumming her guitar.

**Before I fall too fast**

**Kiss me quick but make it last**

**So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye**

Dani looked up to Santana and they held eye contact.

**Keep it sweet, keep it slow**

**Let the future pass and don't let go**

**But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight**

Rachel and Kurt smiled brightly at the song.

**But you're so hypnotizing**

**You've got me laughing while I sing**

**You've got me smiling in my sleep**

**And I can see this unraveling**

**Your love is where I'm falling**

**But please don't catch me...**

Santana smiled slightly at the chorus

**See this heart won't settle down**

**Like a child running scared from a clown**

**I'm terrified of what you do**

**My stomach screams just when I look at you**

Dani started smiling brightly at the words she wrote and sung. It was so true how her stomach becomes so nervous around Santana.

**Run far away so I can breathe**

**Even though you're far from suffocating me**

**I can't set my hopes too high**

**'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"**

They all frown slightly at those lyrics.

**But you're so hypnotizing**

**You've got me laughing while I sing**

**You've got me smiling in my sleep**

**And I can see this unraveling**

**Your love is where I'm falling**

**But please don't catch me...**

Dani took a deep breath and looked at Santana, expressing everything she was feeling.

**So now you see why I'm scared**

**I can't open up my heart without a care**

**But here I go, It's what I feel**

**And for the first time in my life I know it's real**

Dani and Santana smiled at one another.

**But you're so hypnotizing**

**You've got me laughing while I sing**

**You've got me smiling in my sleep**

**And I can see this unraveling**

**Your love is where I'm falling**

**So please don't catch me**

Dani stopped playing and sang the last two lines with a bright smile.

**If this is love please don't break me**

**I'm giving up so just catch me**

Santana stood and walked over to Dani and pulled her guitar away from her, setting it softly down before pulling Dani from her seat and pressing her lips firmly to Dani's lips. Dani gasped slightly, but then quickly closed her eyes and reciprocated the kiss. Rachel and Kurt cheered and hooted. Santana pulled back and leaned her forehead against Dani's.

"I'm sorry," Santana whispered to her.

"Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

"Back to Lima again," Santana muttered. Dani brought up Santana's hand and kissed the back of it.

"We'll be fine Santana, I know being here for you guys isn't very ideal but, I think this memorial is a really good idea for you guys to have some sort of closure," Dani said to them.

"Dani is right, this may help us… with our feelings," Rachel agreed. They drove past the welcome sign and the three let out a sigh. Kurt drove them to the high school and parked. They all got out and walked slowly towards the high school. Santana grasped Dani's hand tightly, which Dani reciprocated. They walked in and headed towards the auditorium.

"I… I don't think I can sing right now," Rachel muttered when she saw all her old friends standing on the stage wearing black.

"It's okay we don't have to sing," Kurt said rubbing her back softly.

"But you guys wanted to join," Rachel said.

"Here, you two go sing and I'll stay with Rachel," Dani said.

"Thanks," Santana whispered to her. Kissing her softly she and Kurt went to their friends on stage, while Rachel and Dani sat down.

They all greeted one another and started to sing.

**[Cast:]**

**Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes **

**Five hundred twenty five thousand moments so dear**

**Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes **

**How do you measure, measure a year?**

**In daylights,**

**in sunsets,**

**in midnights, in cups of coffee?**

**In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife?**

**In five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes **

**How do you measure a year in a life?**

**How about, love?**

**How about, love?**

**How about, love?**

**Measure in love**

**Seasons of love**

**Seasons of love**

**[Mercedes:]**

**Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes**

**Five hundred twenty five thousand journeys to plan**

**Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes**

**How do you measure a life of a woman or a man?**

**[Santana:]**

**In truths that she learned?**

**[Kurt:]**

**Or in times that he cried?**

**[Puckerman:]**

**In bridges he burned?**

**[Tina:]**

**Or the way that she died?**

**[Cast:]**

**It's time now to sing out though the story never ends**

**Let's celebrate, remember a year in a life of friends**

**[Cast:]**

**Remember the love**

**[Mercedes:]**

**Oh you gotta, you gotta remember the love**

**[Cast:]**

**Remember the love**

**[Mercedes:]**

**Oh you know love is a game from above**

**[Cast:]**

**Remember the love**

**[Mercedes:]**

**Share love, give love, spread it**

**[Cast:]**

**Measure the love**

**[Mercedes:]**

**Measure **

**Measure your life in love**

**[Cast:]**

**Seasons of love **

**Seasons of love**

Kurt and Santana walked off the stage and back to Dani and Rachel.

"That was really beautiful," Rachel said.

"Amazing," Dani said hugging Santana tightly.

"Thanks," both Kurt and Santana answered. They walked out.

XXXXXXX

"Well, Finn told me he sung this song when he found out that Quinn was pregnant with his baby… well not his, but you know," Mercedes said before she started singing. Dani leaned her head on Santana's shoulder and listened while Rachel curled up against Dani's side.

**Oh, why you look so sad? **

**Tears are in your eyes **

**Come on and come to me now **

**Don't be ashamed to cry **

**Let me see you through **

**'cause I've seen the dark side too **

**When the night falls on you **

**You don't know what to do **

**Nothing you confess **

**Could make me love you less **

**I'll stand by you **

**I'll stand by you **

**Won't let nobody hurt you **

**I'll stand by you **

**So if you're mad, get mad **

**Don't hold it all inside **

**Come on and talk to me now **

**Hey, what you got to hide? **

**I get angry too **

**Well I'm a lot like you **

**When you're standing at the crossroads **

**Don't know which path to choose **

**Let me come along **

**'cause even if you're wrong **

**I'll stand by you **

**I'll stand by you **

**Won't let nobody hurt you **

**I'll stand by you **

**Take me in into your darkest hour **

**And I'll never desert you **

**I'll stand by you **

**And when... **

**When the night falls on you, baby **

**You're feeling all alone **

**You won't be on your own **

**I'll stand by you **

**I'll stand by you **

**Won't let nobody hurt you **

**I'll stand by you **

**Take me in, into your darkest hour **

**And I'll never desert you **

**I'll stand by you **

**I'll stand by you **

**Won't let nobody hurt you **

**I'll stand by you **

**and I'll never desert you **

**I'll stand by you **

**I'll stand by you **

**Won't let nobody hurt you **

**I'll stand by you **

**I'll stand by you**

"That was wonderful Mercedes," Mr. Schue said. Mercedes nodded, with soft tears going down her face slowly. Everyone had tears going down their faces except Kurt and Santana who remained stoic.

XXXXXXX

"I feel terrible," Santana muttered to Dani while sitting on her couch at her old home.

"I know sweety," Dani said kissing the top of her head. Santana probably felt terrible because she wasn't crying, she was holding it in.

XXXXXXX

"How can you still be a parent? When you have no child to be a parent of?" Carole cried out sobbing. Kurt and Burt, both in tears crouched down and hugged her tightly.

XXXXXXXX

"Rachel honey, we brought you some water," Hiram said walking in holding the gold star mug that Shelby gave her. Rachel lifted her head and thanked him.

"You feeling okay?" Leroy asked.

"I… I don't know how I'm feeling. It's been a month. A month he has been officially gone and it just doesn't seem real anymore," Rachel said.

"We know," they both said and hugged their daughter.

XXXXXX

Rachel decided to show Dani around Lima since she's never had the chance. Plus it was a struggle for her to enter the school, the auditorium no less where she and Finn first met and first had their kiss. Santana and Kurt reluctantly joined everyone else, Kurt told Santana about what happened with Puck and asked if he wanted her to go talk to him, but Kurt just told her to drop it. Kurt said he didn't want to participate in another song and left Santana join the others. So she entered and awkwardly sat, being the only graduate there.

**[Artie:]**

**Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone**

**Suzanne, the plans they made put an end to you**

**[Sam:]**

**I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song**

**I just can't remember who to send it to**

**[Artie and Sam with New Directions:]**

**I've seen fire and I've seen rain**

**I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end**

**I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend**

**But I always thought that I'd see you again**

**[Sam:]**

**Won't you look down upon me Jesus**

**You got to help me make a stand**

**You just got to see me through another day**

**[Artie and Sam:]**

**My body's achin' and my time is at hand**

**And I won't make it any other way**

**[Artie and Sam with New Directions:]**

**Oh I've seen fire and I've seen rain**

**I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end**

**I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend**

**But I always thought that I'd see you again.**

**[Artie:]**

**Been walkin' my mind to an easy time**

**My back turned towards the sun**

**Lord knows when the cold wind blows**

**It'll turn your head around**

**[Sam:]**

**Well, there's hours of time on the telephone line**

**To talk about things to come**

**[Artie and Sam:]**

**Sweet dreams and flying machines in pieces on the ground**

**[Artie and Sam with New Directions:]**

**Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain**

**I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end**

**I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend**

**[Artie and Sam:]**

**But I always thought that I'd see you, baby, one more time again now**

**[New Directions:]**

**One more time, one more time**

**[Artie (New Directions):]**

**Thought I'd see you one more time again (again)**

**[Sam:]**

**There's just a few things comin' my way this time around now**

**[Artie and Sam:]**

**But I always thought that I'd see you again**

After the song ended, Santana couldn't take it anymore and stood, quickly walking away from them. They looked on and felt for her, but they couldn't really understand why she was so upset this time around.

Santana walked down the hall and towards Finn memorial at his old locker. She saw Janitor Figgins wiping away a few tear while he stared at the memorial, along with Dottie and a boy putting a candle down.

"Hi Santana, shouldn't you be with Tina in Glee club? I-I don't mean to pry, it's just I have you down for mourning in song with the Glee club until 10:45 at the earliest," Dottie said looking at her tablet. Santana felt slight annoyance but couldn't bring herself to snap at the girl.

"No I had to get out of there, felt like my head was going to explode," Santana replied before she saw three Cheerios was up and start taking away the candles.

"Hey Hey Hey Hey, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Santana questioned the girl blowing out the candles.

"Principle Sylvester told us the candles had to go. She said she got a call from the fire marshal," the girl said. Santana looked up in shocked and looked to Figgins.

"You cannot let her do this!" Santana said. The girl stood and looked at Figgins.

"Um, he's the janitor," she said.

"New Santana Lopez is right old Santana Lopez," Figgins said. Santana turned in anger and started down the hall.

"Alright, this is insane!" she said throwing her hands up. She stormed into Sue's office.

"You had no right to take down that memorial," Santana said coming up to Sue.

"As a matter of fact I do Sandbags, I allowed that memorial to remain in that hall way for over a week," Sue said walking over to her desk.

"Oh please, you wanted that memorial gone because you're such a cold hearted BITCH!" Santana yelled, she could feel herself breaking down.

"What'd you just call me?" Sue asked.

"A Miserable. Self-Centered. BITCH. Who has spent every waking minute of the past three years trying to make our lives miserable. I'm officially over it!" Santana gestured to herself. She was losing herself control fast, allowing old emotions from high school bubble up.

"I don't care for your attitude," Sue said giving Santana an angry look.

"Well I don't give a hot wet monkeys ass what you care for. You're not my principle; see I don't go here anymore Sue and that means I can finally tell you exactly what I think of you," Santana shot back.

"I have HATED you, ever since the day I met you. You are a horrible person whom never had a nice word to say about Finn Hudson. So don't you dare think, for a second that he didn't hate you too!" Santana screamed her voice cracking from the burst of emotions coming up that dwelled in her for a month since he died.

"If I were you I would choose the next few words very carefully," Sue said shaking her head, trying to keep calm with the information that Santana is shouting at her with.

"What're you going to do? You gonna expellee me?" Santana antagonized Sue.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Sue growled at her taking a step forward.

"How about you make me get the hell out of your office," Santana quipped, not afraid.

"Donna call the police," Sue said looking to her assistant.

"Donna pick up that phone I swear to God I will shove my foot so far up your-"

"That's assault!" Sue screamed trying to get Santana to back down.

"NO THIS IS ASSAULT!" Santana screamed angrily, tears in her eyes. She could feel her face getting hot and red when she shoved Sue into a cupboard. Santana saw her fly into it and put her hands to her mouth in shock of what her kept up anger inside made her do. Sue looked back her in shock, not expect the Latina to retaliate. Santana looked at Sue before quickly exiting the office and the school. She went to the street and stopped before sobs racked hr body. She pulled out her phone and dialed Dani's number.

"Hey, what's up?" Dani answered. She and Rachel were walking through the local music store, Rachel was gazing at a set of drums.

"I-I…" Santana sobbed into the phone. Dani's heart picked up at the desperation in Santana's voice.

"Santana? What's wrong honey?" Dani asked in a panic. Rachel looked at her in worry.

"I need you," Santana sobbed and dropped to her knees.

"Where are you, we'll come and get you," Dani said.

"I… I'm in front of the school by the s-street," Santana said, her sentence cut into pieces while she sobbed and gasped for air.

"We'll be there soon," Dani said and hung up. Her and Rachel drove quickly back to the school to see Santana leaning on a trunk of a tree, her arms wrapped around herself tightly while she sobbed. Dani jumped out of the car once it stopped and brought Santana into a tight embrace.

"Shhh, it's okay, everything's going to be okay," Dani cooed in her ear, trying to calm her.

"What happened?" Rachel asked running up to them. Santana pulled slightly back, her crying finally under control.

"S-sue was have the ch-cheerios take down the, the um memorial. So I w-went to her office and, and yelled at her. We, we started arguing and I then… then I shoved her," Santana spoke out.

"Oh Santana," Dani said.

"I'm sorry, I was just so fucking pissed off at her and I lost it," Santana said leaning into Dani who rubbed her back in comfort.

"So Snix came to play then?" Rachel asked with a soft smile. Santana chuckled and nodded slightly.

After a few minutes they walked back into the school and into a bathroom for Santana clean herself up.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Dani asked, while Santana walked them out to the car.

"I'm fine now, thank you though for coming. But I'm supposed to sing a song in Glee and all that jazz. You don't have to worry I'll have Kurt there, and hopefully I don't have to see Sue anytime soon," Santana said.

"Well okay, call if you or Kurt needs anything," Rachel said hugging Santana before getting back into her car. Dani gave her a quick peck before getting in the car.

"Love you," Dani said. Santana smiled softly.

"Love you too," Santana said back. She watched them drive away before heading to the choir room.

"Okay, I know that Finn had his doubts about God, but I am sure that Squishy Teethes is up in Heaven right now. Plopped down next to his new friend Fat Elvis, helping themselves to a picnic of baby back ribs smothered in Butterscotch pudding a tater tot grease. So this is for you Hudson," Santana said. She scolded herself internally, that was a lot more insulting than she wanted it to be and now they hall had horrid looks on their faces.

**If I die young bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a bed of roses**

**Sink me in the river at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song**

**Uh oh uh oh**

**Lord make me a rainbow**

**I'll shine down on my mother**

**She'll know I'm safe with you when**

**She stands under my colors, oh and**

**Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no**

**Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby**

**The sharp knife of a short life,**

**Well, I've had just enough time**

**Ooh Yeah**

**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**

**What I never did is done**

**If I die young**

**[Santana with New Directions:]**

**Bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a bed of roses**

**Sink me in the river at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song**

**[Santana (New Directions):]**

**Uh oh (uh oh)**

Santana felt herself once again breaking down and scolded herself for letting Dani and Rachel leave. She broke down crying before she could ever finish the song while her old friends looked on with saddened features that watched while one of the strongest person they know broke down before them. Mike and Schue stood and walked over to Santana while she cried intent on comforting her.

"No… NO AHHHHHH!" Santana screamed, allowing herself to fall into a panic attack, she ran out of the choir room and headed towards the auditorium. Everyone looked on in shock, Quinn and Brittany stood to go comfort the Latina before Kurt spoke up.

"No, let me," Kurt said.

"But-" Brittany had started to protest.

"No… I know what she's going through," Kurt said standing and rushing after the Latina. He checked everywhere till he decided to see the auditorium. He walked in to see her sitting on the stage staring off into space. He noticed that she had calmed down considerably and that she wasn't crying any longer.

"You okay?" he asked walked down. Santana turned to look at him, her expression blank. "You sang beautifully," he added.

"Couldn't do it," she replied shaking her head.

"There was only one more chorus," Kurt said, trying to make her feel better.

"No not the song. I had this whole plan to surprise everyone and not be a bitch for once in my life, and say all these nice things about Finn and at the last minute I chickened out," Santana said Kurt walked up to her. At this time Rachel and Dani were both back stage. They were called by Tina who informed them of Santana's panic attack while singing and rushed back over to the school. Dani was about to walk over to Santana before Rachel pulled her back and pressed her finger to her lips, telling Dani to stay quiet.

"Let Kurt handle this," Rachel whispered. Dani nodded and they both subtly put their heads out around the curtain to watch.

"I even wrote them all down," Santana said opening a folded piece of paper and looking at it. Kurt looked down towards the paper, and pushed himself on the stage to sit next to her.

"Would you read it to me?" Kurt asked and looked at Santana.

"No I can't," Santana answered shaking her head. "It's too embarrassing and really nice," Santana continued and looked at Kurt.

"If there's one thing I learned from Finn dying, is that shame is a wasted emotion. I'm sure that Finn had secrets too, but who cares now? Do you really think one day on your death bed you're going to think 'oh good, no one knew I was kind'?" Kurt said to her. Santana looked down and back at the paper, taking in his words. She opened the paper back up.

"Okay," Santana sighed, "when we had sex, Finn never stopped asking me if I was okay the whole time… and he meant it. One time Becky Jackson left a piece of chocolate birthday cake on my chair and when I sat on it, it looked like I had pooped my pants. So Finn walked behind me until I could get out of school, so no one had saw my chocolate butt," Kurt smile and chuckled, while Santana smiled, "and thought that I had messed myself," Santana said finishing.

"Yeah you would have never lived that one down," Kurt said with a smile.

"No… he was a much better person than I am," Santana said, her voice starting to get shaky.

"That is true," Kurt said nodding, Santana looked away from him. "But Finn really cared about you, and I don't think he would've done those things if he didn't think you were decent too," Kurt said looking at Santana who started to once again break down at his words. Santana took in a shaking breath, still looking away from him.

"Can you leave? Please?" Santana forced out. Her throat closing while she felt tears gather in her eyes. Kurt turned and stood on the stage. Kurt looked down at her and pulled off Finn's letterman and gently laid it on her shoulders. Santana looked at it and grasped it tightly around her shoulders while he walked off. He ran into Rachel and Dani who had tears in their eyes. Dani was once again about to go and comfort her girlfriend but Kurt stopped her.

"Give her some time," Kurt whispered to the both of them. They nodded and followed his lead out of the auditorium.

Once they were back in the halls Rachel spoke up.

"That was probably on of the most precious things I've heard from Santana," Rachel said.

"Yeah," Dani agreed.

XXXXXX

Kurt went back to the choir room, while Rachel and Dani went back out to the car, this time not leaving just in case anything else did happen. After Santana calmed herself down she walked to the nurses office and laid down, with the jacket on top of her and slept off the headache she received from all the crying and yelling she's done that day.

**[Puck:]**

**Well, we bursted out of class**

**Had to get away from those fools**

**We learned more from a 3-minute record, baby**

**Than we ever learned in school**

**Tonight I hear the neighborhood drummer sound**

**I can feel my heart begin to pound**

**You say you're tired and you just want to close your eyes**

**And follow your dreams down**

**Well, we made a promise we swore we'd always remember**

**No retreat, baby, no surrender**

**Like soldiers on the winter's night**

**With a vow to defend**

**No retreat, baby, no surrender**

**Well, now young faces grow sad and old**

**And hearts of fire grow cold**

**We swore blood brothers against the wind**

**And I'm ready to grow young again**

**And I hear your sister's voice calling us home**

**Across the open yards**

**Well even we can cut someplace of our own**

**With these drums and these guitars**

**'Cause we made a promise we swore we'd always remember**

**No retreat, baby, no surrender**

**Blood brothers on a summer's night**

**With a vow to defend**

**No retreat, baby, no surrender**

**Huh ah ah ah ah ah ah**

**Huh ah ah ah ah ah ah**

**Now out on the streets tonight the lights are growing dim**

**And the walls of my room are closing in**

**But it's good to see your smiling face**

**And to hear your voice again**

**Now we can sleep in the twilight**

**By the river bed**

**With a wide open country in our hearts**

**And these romantic dreams in our hands**

**'Cause we made a promise we swore we'd always remember**

**No retreat, baby, no surrender**

**Blood brothers on a summer's night**

**With a vow to defend**

**No retreat, baby, no surrender**

**No retreat, baby, no surrender**

"I love you guys," Puck said looking at the people who stood and gathered around him.

"Where is it Puckerman?" Santana asked storming into the choir room. Everyone turned to look at him.

"It's just a tree, I told Bieste that I would put it back," Puck answered confused.

"No, not the tree, Finn's jacket. I went for a lie down in the nurses office and it seemed to have just disappeared off my body after I woke of from my grief siesta. You took it, we all know you took it," Santana said, angry at him and everyone else on the face at the planet.

"I didn't take the jacket," Puck insisted.

"IF we're rounding up the usual suspect that would be you," Artie said looking at him.

"I didn't take Finn's jacket!" Puck yelled. Santana heard the conviction in his voice.

"ENOUGH!" Schue yelled at them they turned to him. "Please no fighting this week," he said before the bell rang. Santana looked at Puck and knew he was telling the truth, but still had the anger inside her.

"No me gusta," she said pointing at Puck.

"Santana," Mr. Schue said grabbing her shoulder and leading her away. Kurt walked up to Puck.

"Are you sure you didn't take it? Because you seemed pretty set earlier in beating me up just to have it," Kurt said.

"No I didn't take it. I… I was just angry and took it out on you. But I swear I didn't take it," Puck said, Kurt nodded.

"Okay, I believe you… but help find it. It's Santana's now, she needs it," Kurt said and walked out. Puck sighed and saw Mr. Schue walk up to him.

"Look I'm not saying you took the jacket-"

"I didn't!" Puck said cutting him off.

"But if you did, you need to return it. All of us wants something of Finn to keep close to us," Mr. Schue said, feeling a huge wave of guilt press down on him. Puck looked away and then walked out.

XXXXXX

All the New Directions were setting drumsticks at Finn's memorial.

"This seems…. Really cheesy," Kitty muttered.

"No, it's beautiful," Rachel said walking up with Kurt and Dani at her sides, "thank you," she said to them before they all walked to the choir room. Santana stood and hugged Rachel before going and taking Dani's hand. They walked to the back of the choirs room and sat. Kurt gave Rachel's shoulder an encouraging squeeze and walked to sit next to Blaine. Everyone noticed that she was dressed they she used to dress in high school. They also knew that this was the first time Rachel ever really spoke about Finn and how she felt about this whole ordeal ever since he died. She grabbed her Finn necklace that was hanging around her neck and gripped it tightly.

"I loved Finn, and I mean he loved all you guys," Rachel said her voice cracking and shaking, trying to keep in the sobs and tears. "I know he did, I like to sing in the car and before Finn I used to sing alone," Rachel cried, "and this was the first song that I sang with him whenever we would drive together so… this is for him," by the end Rachel was able to compose herself.

**When the rain is blowing in your face,**

**And the whole world is on your case,**

**I could offer you a warm embrace,**

**To make you feel my love**

**When the evening shadows and the stars appear,**

**And there's no one there to dry your tears,**

**I could hold you for a million years,**

**To make you feel my love**

**I know you haven't made your mind up yet,**

**But I would never do you wrong**

**I've known it from the moment that we met,**

**No doubt in my mind where you belong**

**I'd go hungry,**

**I'd go black and blue,**

**And I'd go crawling down the avenue**

**No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do,**

Santana pushed her face into Dani's neck and let silent tears go down her face. Everyone could see Rachel's body tremble while she sung. Tina sobbed, while Mercedes allowed silent tears go down her face.

**To make you feel my love**

**Ooh,**

**Mmm**

**Oh, the storms are raging on the rolling sea,**

**And on the highway of regret**

**The winds of change are blowing wild and free,**

**You ain't seen nothing like me yet**

**I could make you happy,**

**Make your dreams come true,**

Blaine was holding Kurts hand tightly and cried.

**Nothing that I wouldn't do**

**Go to the ends of the Earth for you,**

**To make you feel my love**

**To make you feel my love**

Santana, Dani, and Kurt stood and walked over to Rachel hugging tightly while she let out heart wrenching sobs.

XXXXXXX

Kurt, Rachel and Dani all went back to Rachel's home later on. Santana told them she wanted to stay and do a few things before leaving. So here she was putting up flyers all over the school with Finn's jacket on the front, saying the reward was $10,000 if the brought her it. Mr. Schue walked out of the choir room and looked over to her.

He walked over and looked at what she out on the wall.

"Whew, that's a pretty hefty reward," he said, catching Santana's attention. She turned to look at him, before looking back at the one she was putting on the wall.

"It's not a reward, it's bait. I'm gonna kick the crap out of whoever brings that jacket back, and I want it back before I go home," she said while she started to put another one up. Mr. Schue looked at her.

"Home… here home?" he asked, slightly scared. She looked at him.

"New York," she answered and walked across the hall to put another one up. "That's my home now. I'm not coming back her for a while, more than a while…. Maybe never," she said turning to look at Mr. Schue while he turned to look at her.

"You know, I used to love coming here. But now this just reminds me of everything that I've lost," she said. Mr. Schue nodded and looked at her.

"I understand, you should go," he said.

"Well geez Mr. Schue you don't have to rush me out of the door," Santana said with sarcasm and a little bit of hurt in her voice. They chuckled and Mr. Schue started again.

"I'm a teacher, it's supposed to make me happy to see my kids grow up and leave the nest," he said walking over to her. He noticed tears in her eyes.

"Does it?" Santana asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Well I can say for a fact that it certainly beats the alternative," Mr. Schue answered looking over to Finn's memorial. Santana followed his gaze. He saw Santana shake her head while she started to cry once again.

"Hey," Mr. Schue sighed and walked over to her, hugging her tightly, while she cried into his shoulder.

XXXXXXX

The next day Rachel walked into the choir room carrying a large case.

"Hey Mr. Schue," she greeted.

"Hey Rachel," Mr. Schue greeted back, "I get flashbacks when I see you walk in and say that… good ones," he said. Rachel walked over and set the case on the piano.

"How're you doing?" she asked looking at him.

"Everyone keeps asking me that," he muttered more to himself.

"Well from what I hear you've been the rock for everyone so… I know that means sometimes you don't get to grieve yourself,' Rachel said.

"I'm okay…. I mean, I'm really not okay, but I'm okay" he said not very convincingly and leaned forward on the table. "But more importantly how are you?" he asked grabbing her hand.

"I have no idea… but I have Santana, and Kurt and Dani to lean on. This whole time they've been wonderful to me and my grieving… along with my fathers," Rachel said before looking up to Mr. Schue. "I talk to him a lot," she confessed, "I can still see his face and I can hear his voice so clearly. Do you think that I'll ever forget it?" she asked him. "Because I'm really afraid of that one day I will," Rachel cried.

"What're you talking about?" he asked.

"Anything, I mean when we were dating it was pretty much me talking all the time and him just pretending to listen so… it's not really that different," she said with a small smile, making M. Schue hold back a laugh. "I had it all planned out… I was going to make it big on Broadway and maybe do a Woody Allen movie. And then when we were ready I'd just come back and he'd be teaching here and I would just walk through those doors and say I'm home," Rachel cried. "And then we'd live happily ever after," Rachel said with a smile at the lost thought.

"It's a good plan… did you tell him?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I didn't have to, he knew," Rachel said with a smile, and single tear running down her face.

"And now what?" he asked.

"I don't know. Something different," Rachel answered not looking at him.

"Maybe something better," Mr. Schue said.

"It's just… I don't think that, that's possible," she said truthfully. "He was my person," she continued touching the necklace briefly. "But thank you so much for doing this," she said wiping away tears, "I felt like I didn't know if I'd be able to sing again, but now I know that I can… and I know that there were a lot of memorials for him, but I had this made and I was hoping that we could hang it in here," she said grabbing the case and opening it. Mr. Schue walked around to the back of her and looked at the frame she pulled out of it. They both let out a breathy laugh at what was written.

"Did he really say that?" Mr. Schue asked, making Rachel laugh.

"He was smart, you know in a untraditional kind of way," she answered making them both laugh again. Mr. Schue grabbed it.

"Come on, let hang it over there," he said gesturing to the wall. Rachel nodded and followed him. He hung it up carefully and they looked at it.

_FINN HUDSON_

_1994 – 2013_

"_The show must go… all over the place… or something"_

Rachel smiled and said her goodbyes to Mr. Schue, telling him that she and the rest of the New York gang were leaving tomorrow. He nodded and watched her walk out. He let out a heavy sigh and thought to himself that he had to return the jacket to Santana before she left Lima for good.

XXXXX

The New York gang was at the train station waiting to get on. All their friends were there saying their goodbyes along with Mr. Schue and Emma.

"I never did get the jacket back," Santana mumbled sadly. Dani hugged her tightly and rested her head on Santana's shoulder to comfort her while Santana leaned her head on Dani's.

"Actually Santana," Mr. Schue spoke up. He nervously pulled the jacket from his bag. Santana's eyes widened and snatched it from his hand.

"You… you had it this whole time?" Santana asked him angrily.

"Santana look I just… I needed a piece of him to mourn," Mr. Schue said trying to defend his actions.

"You allowed me to spend two hours on posting those fucking flyers all over the god damn school when you had it the whole time?!" Santana yelled.

"No… well yes, but it wasn't exactly like that. I just needed to mourn-"

"Then go the fucking memorial in the hall, or that damn tree. Hell even go to Kurt's house and steal something that they were going to throw out… but instead you took the jacket. The one thing I have of Finn," Santana yelled.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Schue pleaded.

"Whatever, I guess you made up my mind. I'm never coming back here," Santana said getting on the train, Dani following closely behind her, trying to calm her down.

"Mr. Schue why did you do that?" Kurt asked shaking his head with a disappointed look.

"I… I don't know I didn't really think it through. I saw it and I just grabbed it," Mr. Schue explained. Kurt shook his head and gave Blaine and peck goodbye before boarding the train. Mr. Schue looked over to Rachel. "Rachel I-" he started but Rachel cut him off by bring her hand up.

"No, Mr. Schue I don't want to hear it right now," she said. She said goodbye on behalf of her and Santana before boarding the train.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a few weeks since they were back at New York. They all agreed to stay away for a while, knowing that place had bad memories that over powered the good ones that had.

"Santana?" Dani said while they were sitting on the couch.

"Hmmm?" Santana answered.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Dani asked. Santana looked at her and smiled.

"Of course," Santana said. Dani smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. Dani intended for the kiss to be short and sweet, but Santana had other plans and pushed her against the couch and deepened the kiss.

"Hey I thought no sex on the couch was a rule?" Kurt called to them walking by and sitting on the chair that Santana had dragged in that one night before they kicked her out.

"And I thought that chair was so hideous that you couldn't bear to think of keeping it your apartment," Santana said back, putting her weight on her elbows while she continued to lay on a breathless Dani.

"Well that was before you refurbished it," Kurt muttered.

"Mhm, now I find you sitting on it more than I do," Santana said. She started getting distracted by Dani nibbling and kissing her neck. Santana bit her lip when Dani's lips brushed over a sweet spot. Dani felt Santana shutter, so she went back to the spot and started sucking. Santana gasped and leaned stretched her neck further to allow Dani more room.

"Okay that's it Rachel help me!" Kurt called her ran over and jumped on Santana's back making both her and Dani gasp at the extra weight.

"Jesus hell Kurt you weigh a ton," Dani huffed out.

"What is going on in here… oh dear were they doing it again?" Rachel asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, and it was getting out of the control," Kurt answered, while Santana thrashed to get him off.

"Santana! Stop you're killing me!" Dani called out to the thrashing Latina.

"Then get him the hell off my back!" Santana growled.

"Why Santana, I thought you could handle holding a body up, you were a cheerleader after all," Kurt mocked.

"Shut it, I was a flyer! Not a base now get off before I commit Hummlecide!" Santana yelled. Rachel and Kurt laughed while he got off them. Santana pushed herself up and stood stretching her back. Dani let out a breath of relief of having their both weights come off her body and sat up and looked up at Santana.

"You were a cheerleader?" Dani asked with a smirk, her brow raised in an intrigued fashion.

"Yeah," Santana answered.

"Well if I knew that I would have totally tested out your flexibility already," Dani said. Santana looked at her in surprise.

"Oh God," Kurt said exasperated and walked off to his room.

"Not only that she's and amazing dancer," Rachel said walking to the kitchen to make something to eat. Dani smiled at the new information. She stood and grabbed Santana's hand and led her to the door.

"Where are we going?" Santana questioned.

"On our date silly," Dani answered slipping her shoes on.

"We're doing that tonight?" Santana asked shocked.

"Yup," Dani said pushing Santana's shoes in her hands. Dani gave Santana a kiss on the cheek and opened the door.

"You put those on and I'm going to hail a cab," Dani said grabbing her bag off the coat rack and walked out. Santana looked on in shock before shaking her head with a smile and put her shoes on. Before she closed the door she heard Rachel call out.

"Have fun!" she yelled.

"Wear protection!" Kurt called after. Santana chuckled and shook her head at their antics and closed the door. She took the elevator and saw Dani standing there with a cab all ready.

"Took you long enough," Dani teased.

"Well, Rachel wanted me to pass on to you to have fun and Kurt said to use protection," Santana answered sitting in the cab after Dani. She saw Dani blush deeply at the last comment. Santana chuckled and gave Dani a quick peck on the cheek. Dani told the cab the directions and Santana watched while buildings went past them. Soon they stopped at a small diner at the edge of the city. Dani handed the cab man some money for the trip and got out of the car, walking around and opening the door for Santana.

"Thanks Dani, you didn't have to do that for me," Santana said stepping out.

"I am the one who asked you out, so I must do all the chivalrous things for my lady," Dani replied closing the door. The can drove off and Dani and Santana walked hand in hand to the diner.

"It's not very fancy, but the food here is delicious. This was my first job here in New York, I moved on to the Broadway Diner because it was closer and paid some more," Dani told Santana while they walked in.

They were greeted and took a seat before ordering their food.

"So tell me your coming out story," Dani said to Santana folding her hands and resting her chin on top of them.

"Well, it wasn't by choice. Finn actually was the one who outed me. I insulted him and pushed him too far so he asked why don't I just come out of the closet. I froze because he called it out in the middle of a crowded hall way. The next day I was called into my coach's office. She was running for congressmen for Ohio and her competitor had an ad stating I was a lesbian and it was going to air next week for all of Ohio to see. So that resulted me in slapping Finn and telling my family before the commercial did," Santana told. Dani nodded and felt slightly angry at Finn for doing that.

"I'm sorry," Dani said, Santana just shrugged it off.

"No reason, it's all cool now. I mean yeah my grandmother still hates me, but what're you to do. So what about you?" Santana asked.

"I really didn't actually. I mean this one girl knew, but that's because she was my girlfriend… secret girlfriend because we didn't want anyone to know that we were gay. Anyway, we were making out in my basement…. I thought my parents had gone out on a nice little date and assumed that we had hours. But they came down stairs and found us making out on the couch. They started yelling and all this crazy stuff. I tried to talk to them, but they wouldn't listen and my girlfriend just sat there doing nothing when they started calling me names and all this stupid shit. So I just grabbed my guitar, stash of money I was saving for college and left. I haven't looked back since," Dani said. Santana nodded, sympathetic.

The rest of dinner they talked about their likes, past relationships, and music ad their dreams before they headed out to a small club.

"You have a fake ID right?" Dani asked Santana while they walked up to the bouncer.

"Of course," Santana replied with a smirk, pulling it out of her pocket. She had a feeling she was going to need it tonight.

"ID?" the guy asked. They both showed him their ID's. He nodded and they walked in.

"Rosario Cruz huh?" Dani asked.

"Possible relative to Penelope Cruz," Santana answered back with a smile. They walked in and Santana headed for the bar. She ordered and drink and looked to Dani who shook her head.

"I don't drink," Dani said. Santana nodded in understanding before looking at the drink. If Dani wasn't going to, neither will she. Santana handed it to some guy and felt Dani tug on her arm. Dani led them out onto the floor.

"Alright cheerleader slash dancer, show me what you got," Dani said. Santana smirked and pulled Dani flush with her own body. She swayed her hip and Dani soon followed her rhythm. They danced for hours, keeping it PG13 with some wandering hands here and there. Soon Santana was pulling dani out of the club and hailed a cab.

"So?" Santana asked.

"You… are an amazing dancer Santana," Dani said in awe. Santana smiled and put her arm around Dani. They got dropped off at the apartment, this time Santana paying and went up stairs. They tried to stay as quiet as possible. They entered Santana's room, and Santana was pleasantly surprised by Dani spinning her and pressing her against the wall.

"Hmmm, can I help you?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"Since day one, I've wanted to be with you… I've wanted you. And then when I was told about your amazing flexibility that only fired the want, my need for your body," Dani husked out. Santana closed her eyes at the low husk of Dani's voice. She gasped quietly when she felt lips attach to her neck.

"Same here, I've needed your body since day one," Santana replied. Dani smirked and pulled Santana to the bed. She crawled backwards on it and Santana followed her, keeping her body and close and above Dani's with a predatory look in her eyes. Dani laid back and Santana followed. They stared into one anothers eyes for a while before Dani spoke up.

"I love you Santana," Dani said to the Latina. Santana smiled brightly.

"And I love you Dani."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm heading to work!" Santana called to her friends.

"Oh! Have fun at your new job Santana," Rachel said from her spot on the couch next Dani, whom was in-between Rachel and Kurt.

"Yup have fun," Kurt called keeping his focus on the musical in front of them. Dani stood and walked over to Santana pecking her lips.

"Have a wonderful day at work," Dani said to Santana with a smile.

"Hmm, have I ever told you how much I love you for getting me this job at the Broadway Diner?" Santana mumbled before kissing her lips once again.

"Maybe once or twice but I mean really, who's counting? Plus it pays to be the manager," Dani said, her eyes closed while she smiled blissfully. Santana kissed her again.

"Kay, I've got to go," Santana finally said, pulling back and grabbing Finn's jacket off the coat rack. She put it on and pecked Dani's lips one more time.

"Bye," Santana said going out the door.

"Bye," Rachel and Kurt answered. Dani watched Santana make her way to the elevator and watched her get on. She sighed happily and went back to her spot on the couch.

After a few hours Rachel was receiving a call. Kurt glared while her ring tone over lapped a song from another musical they were watching.

"This is Rachel Barbra Berry's phone, Rachel Berry speaking, how may I be of assist to you?" Rachel answered. Dani giggled and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Does she answer her phone like that all the time?" Dani asked.

"No, only numbers that aren't in her contacts," Kurt said shaking his head.

"Pardon? That can't be right, I just spoke to her a few hours ago," Rachel said. That caught Dani and Kurts attention.

"I-… I mean are you sure that's her? Could it possibly be anyone else?" Rachel said. They noticed a scared look in her eyes.

"I… no of course, I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little in shock…. Yes I'll be there soon… thank you," Rachel said hanging up the phone. She looked at Dani and Kurt with tears in his eyes.

"Rachel what is it?" Dani asked concerned for her friend.

"That… um was the hospital. They informed me that… that Santana was in a car accident and that she was in the hospital in critical condition. She… we need to go down there," Rachel said. Dani's eyes widened and Kurt covered his mouth.

_No, not another friend. _Kurt thought to himself. They all quickly put on their shoes and jackets and headed to the hospital. When they arrived, Rachel went straight to the desk nurse.

"I'm Rachel Berry, I'm here about my friend Santana," he said, the nurse looked up at her.

"Of course, please take a seat in the waiting area, I'll let the doctor know that you have arrived," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Rachel replied. They all sat and waited for about ten minutes before a doctor came in.

"Ms. Berry?" he called. The three stood up and walked over to him.

"Is she alright?" Dani asked.

"Santana is doing fine, she's in stable condition. But she did suffer some head trauma, bruises and scratches, luckily nothing too serious. You will all be allowed to see her in a hour, we have to move her to a different room and get her set up there. There is one slight issue though, due to the trauma to her head, her body automatically shut down I guess is the best way to put it. In other words she is in a heavy coma," the Doctor said. Rachel nodded.

"What does that mean? Will she wake up?" Dani pressed.

"She will, but not for a while," the doctor replied.

"Thank you," Kurt said to her.

"No problem, I'll have a nurse come get you when Santana is all set up in her other room," the doctor said. She walked away and the three roommates stood there taking everything in.

"At least her life isn't in danger," Rachel said with a nod of optimism.

"We should call everyone and let them know," Kurt said. Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Right, I'll call her family, Kurt… do you think you can possibly run and grab us all coffee, we're going to need it tonight. Dani would you call our friends?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have any of their numbers other than Brittany's," Dani replied.

"Use Kurts phone," Rachel said. Kurt handed Dani his phone and Rachel handed him the keys. He walked off and Dani started calling along with Rachel.

"Should I call Sam? I mean Santana and him don't have the greatest history," Dani asked Rachel who just got done informing Santana's parents.

"Yes, he should know," Rachel answered. Dani nodded and dialed his number.

"Hey Kurt," Sam answered.

"Um actually it's Dani," Dani said. Sam smiled… he never told anyone, but since he first saw Dani he did have a slight crush on her.

"Dani! What are you doing with Kurt's phone?" Sam asked.

"I didn't have your number, so I had to use Kurts," Dani replied.

"Okay, what do you need me for?" Sam questioned.

"Well, Santana was in an accident and I thought you should know since you guys were friends," Dani said.

"Yeah? Man that's terrible. She okay? Need me to come down there?" Sam asked hopefully.

"She's fine now, and sure if you want," Dani replied to him.

"Kay, I'll be down there as soon as I can," Sam said hanging up.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day Dani, Rachel and Kurt were all sitting in Santana's room. Dani was holding Santana's hand tightly in her own when the others came. Quinn, Brittany, Mercedes, Mike, Artie, and Sam all came in. Sam went over to Dani and hugged her.

"Hey how're you doing?" Sam asked her. Everyone looked confused at his actions, especially Dani.

"I'm fine," Dani answered before sitting back down next to Santana. For the next week Sam did everything for Dani… increasingly confusing all the others by the way he served her. At one point she had enough and asked him to go across the city and grab something impossible to find so she could just get him to leave. Once he did everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Dani grabbed Santana's hand and rubbed circles on the back of it. Everyone could see how tired the blonde was and knew she wasn't getting much sleep.

"You okay?" Kurt asked breaking the silence.

"Honestly? No… all I want… all I really want in this world is to see her dark brown eyes again. Or see her smile, or hear her beautiful voice say my name once more. I want to be able to just have her squeeze me in her arms one more time… but none of that is happening and she's just lying there like she's asleep and I feel like she's never going to wake up," Dani said, her voice cracking in the end while hot tears ran down her face. Kurt rubbed her shoulder in sympathy. Dani started humming a tune.

"What's that?" Mercedes asked.

"It's a song I wrote over these past few nights while everyone was asleep," Dani answered.

"Can we hear it? It may help Santana," Quinn said. Dani nodded.

**I can't sleep tonight**

**Wide awake and so confused**

**Everything's in line **

**But I am bruised**

**I need a voice to echo**

**I need a light to take me home**

**I kinda need a hero**

**Is it you?**

**I never see the forest for the trees**

**I could really use your melody**

**Baby I'm a little blind**

**I think it's time for you to find me**

**Can you be my nightingale?**

**Sing to me **

**I know you're there**

**You could be my sanity **

**Bring me peace**

**Sing me to sleep**

**Say you'll be my nightingale**

**Somebody speak to me**

**Cause I'm feeling like hell**

**Need you to answer me**

**I'm overwhelmed**

**I need a voice to echo**

**I need a light to take me home**

**I need a star to follow**

**I don't know**

**I never see the forest for the trees**

**I could really use your melody**

**Baby I'm a little blind**

**I think it's time for you to find me**

**Can you be my nightingale?**

**Sing to me **

**I know you're there**

**You could be my sanity **

**Bring me peace**

**Sing me to sleep**

**Say you'll be my nightingale**

**I don't know what I'd do without you**

**Your words are like a whisper come through**

**As long as you are with me here tonight**

**I'm good**

**Can you be my nightingale?**

**Still so close **

**I know you're there**

**Oh, nightingale**

**You sing to me **

**I know you're there**

**'Cause baby you're my sanity**

**You bring me peace**

**Sing me to sleep**

**Say you'll be my nightingale**

**Oh**

**Mm, mm**

**Mm**

Dani finished and all of them had tears rushing down their faces.

"You really love her don't you?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah… I really do," Dani replied.

"Beautiful," they heard a raspy murmur. Their eyes shot to Santana who opened her eyes slightly and looked at Dani and smiled slightly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my god Santana you're awake!" Dani exclaimed and she stood and kissed Santana everywhere on her face, making her giggle.

"I am," Santana answered, she looked around at her friends that all had happy faces and tears looking at her. "Um, how long was I asleep?" Santana asked looking a Dani who was feeling so much joy that she felt like she might burst.

"A week and a couple days," Rachel answered. Santana looked over at her best friends.

"You scared us so much you do realize this right?" Kurt asked her.

"Yeah, I do realize that. But I'm all better now," Santana said with a smile. Rachel squeezed her eyes shut and let her body shake with sobs. Santana smiled and opened her arms up, "come here cry baby," Santana said. Rachel walked over and fell into Santana and cried.

"We thought we were going to lose you like we did Finn," Quinn whispered. Santana looked over at Quinn and Brittany who had solemn looks on their faces.

"I can say this, I'm not leaving for a very long time," Santana replied.

"You don't know that Santana," Dani muttered. Santana looked over to her girlfriend. "Santana you almost died, and you're playing it off as some funny joke!" Dani bursts.

"I-I was just trying…"

"No, you know I need some air," Dani said and walked out of the room, avoiding Sam who was walking back in.

"Dani I…. found your thing…" Sam mumbled watching her storm down the hall. He turned to the others, "what's wrong with her… Santana! You're awake," Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah," Santana sighed lookinh at the doorway.

"Oh, you want me to go get Dani? Maybe talk to her?" Sam asked, eager to see Dani again.

"Actually I think I should," Kurt said walking out the room. Smiled in thanks to him and looked to Sam who looking longingly after Kurt. Santana's eyes furrowed before realization dawned on her.

"Sam… what are you doing?" Santana asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked looking to her.

"What are trying to do with my girlfriend?" Santana asked more sternly.

"Nothing, just trying to be a good friend to Dani," Sam replied with a shrug.

"Mhm, you were a good friend to Brittany before you started dating her, now I'm sure you understand why I'm just a tiny bit upset that one… you're here and two, that you're hitting or attempting to hit on my girlfriend," Santana said.

"I'm not trying to get with her," Sam said defiantly.

"Oh please I can see right through your large trouty lying lips. Listen to me, stay away from her… don't test me on this," Santana said pointing a finger at him.

"How do you even know she's gay?" Sam asked them. Santana's eyes widened and she was about to go off on him with the doctor walked back in.

"I was informed that you were awake, how are you feeling Santana?" she asked.

"Aggravated, when can I leave?" Santana asked glaring at Sam.

"Well, we have you scheduled for an MRI right now to make sure you're brain if fine. As soon as that's done we'll give the paper work to leave," the doctor said.

"Alright."

XXXXXXXX

"Dani wait!" Kurt called running up to her. Dani sigh and sat down on a bench.

"What?" Dani asked.

"Why did you blow up at Santana like that?" Kurt asked.

"Because she's joking about a serious matter Kurt. She almost died!" Dani yelled.

"I realize that she almost died Dani, so did she, but the last thing she or anyone wants is for another funeral, or for all of to revert back to the way we were when Finn died. She was probably just as scared if not more scared Dani. But she wanted us to be… happy that she's okay not thinking about all the what if's that could happen," Kurt said. He had sat down and was rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't have blown up at her… we should head back," Dani said. They started heading back and saw Santana in her bed in the elevator with doctors. Dani started to panic and started to run to the elevator but it closed. She turned and ran into her room where everyone else was.

"Why is Santana going on the elevator? What's wrong?" Dani asked.

"She's fine," Quinn said, trying to calm her down.

"It's not fine, why is she going on the elevator?" Dani yelled.

"She's just getting an MRI so she can be discharged," Quinn said. Dani took a deep breath.

"That's it?" Dani asked.

"Yes," Brittany answered.

"Well not entirely," Sam cut in. everyone glared at him, telepathically telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"What?" Dani asked.

"Well, I don't think Santana is giving you a fair chance at a happiness you could be looking for. So I was wondering if you would go on a date with me?" Sam asked with a seemingly charming smile. Dani stared at him for a while.

"No," she replied.

"What?" Sam asked dumfounded. The others snickered.

"Look Sam… you're sweet and all, but Santana has made me the happiest I've ever been in my life. She's the most caring person I've ever come to meet, even with her bad sides. I don't know what made you think I was ever interested in you but I most certainly am not, I'm full lesbian. Not bi-sexual, so I really don't know where you got the idea of me ever wanting to date you," Dani said. Sam's jaw was dropped.

"I… I mean-"

"Told you Trouty, you had no chance," Santana said walking in, putting on the jacket that the hospital gave her. Everyone smiled at her standing and giving her bitch smirk. Brittany felt a wave of emotions hit her seeing that smirk and having the realization that her best friend almost dying and surviving hit her. tears started slipping down her face. Santana saw this and got worried.

"Britt… what's wrong?" Santana asked.

"You almost died," Brittany cried. Santana smiled and walked to her, she made eye contact with Dani before pulling Brittany in for a hug.

"But I'm okay B, and I'm not going anywhere okay?" Santana said to her. Brittany nodded and pulled back, wiping away her tears.

"Kay," Brittany breathed.

"By the way Santana, when we get back to the apartment, we have a nice little surprise for you," Rachel said. Santana looked at her and took a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever the wonder twins and Dani had planned.

XXXXXXX

When Santana opened the door she wasn't expecting the whole Glee club to ambush her with tears and hugs.

"Well, um," Santana said speechless. Everyone laughed and then the party started. Santana opted to sit since she was getting a headache. After a while, a confrontation happened.

"I don't see why you wont give me a chance," Sam said following Dani.

"Because you're a boy, and I'm with Santana. I'm a lesbian and I don't cheat, I don't see why you're making this so damn complicated," Dani replied stopping in front of Santana while she and the others watched Dani handle this.

"I'm sorry for what I'm going to say, but I don't understand how you can be so sure without having been with a guy. Even Santana was with men before she… realized she was gay," Sam said.

"Correction I tried to make myself straight by being with all those guys, I never was straight," Santana piped in.

"Okay, let me make this clear with a song, just for you," Dani said. She walked over to the stereo system and pulled Santana's IPod out and plugged in hers. "I wrote this song for all those ignorant guys that I've faced," Dani said before music started.

**I shoulda known when I got you alone**

**That you were way too into me to know**

**This isn't love boy, this ain't even close**

**But you always think we're something that we're not**

**And now you call me every single night**

**I only answer cause I'm too polite**

**We happened once, or maybe it was twice**

**Yeah you always make it hard for me to stop**

**But you always think we're something that we're not**

**{All girls}**

**Hey!**

**[Dani]**

**You wanna be more than just friends**

**I can't go through this again**

**Stop trying get inside my head**

**Don't wanna do more than hookup**

**It's getting stupid cause**

**I shoulda known but I forgot**

**That you think we're something that we're not**

**[All girls]**

**Hey!**

**[Dani]**

**I hear you're telling every one you know**

**That I'm the one like you cant let me go**

**And you just keep on blowing up my phone**

**Cause you never seem to know when you should stop**

**Don't introduce me to any of your friends**

**Delete my number, don't call me again**

**We had some fun, but now it's gonna end**

**But you always made it hard for me to stop**

**Now you always think we're something that we're not**

**[all girls]**

**Hey!**

**[Dani]**

**You wanna be more than just friends**

**I can't go through this again**

**Stop trying get inside my head**

**Don't wanna do more than hookup**

**It's getting stupid cause**

**I shoulda known but I forgot**

**That you think we're something that we're not**

**[all girls]**

**Hey!**

**Something that we're not**

**Hey!**

**You think we're something that we're not**

**Yeah, you think we're something that we're**

**[Dani]**

**Not gonna happen dude**

**You wanna be more than just friends**

**I can't go through this again**

**Stop trying get inside my head**

**Don't wanna do more than hookup**

**It's getting stupid cause**

**I shoulda known but I forgot**

**That you think we're something that we're not**

**[All girls]**

**Hey!**

**[Dani]**

**You think we're something that we're not**

**Something that we're not**

**Something**

**You think we're something that we're not**

**But you think we're something that we're not**

Dani finished the song and Sam the stormed out angrily. They all watched and Santana couldn't help a chuckle when Dani just gave an innocent look and shrugged. Santana mouthed 'I love you' to her and Dani just winked back with a smile.

"Alright, now… this is a song for Santana, because I'm sappy and I write songs for people that I'm in love with, but it's a really poppy song so dance and try to help me not feel awkward singing it," Dani said before she turned and put another song on.

**I felt picture perfect**

**On and off a shelf to a broken frame of mind, a broken frame of mind**

**It comes back and haunts me**

**A bullet undercover, it fooled me every time, it fooled me every time**

**But even if I lose it all**

**I've got so much left to give, I won't give up, no, no**

**My heart's on the front-line, I'm not afraid**

**I will love you**

**Like I've never been hurt**

**Run through fire for you**

**Like I've never been burned.**

**I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost**

**Gonna give it all I've got**

**I will love you,**

**I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt**

**You set fire to ashes**

**You fought through the darkness and brought me back to life, you brought me back to life**

**So even if I lose it all**

**I got so much left to give, I won't give up, no, no**

**My heart's on the front-line, I'm not afraid**

**I will love you,**

**Like I've never been hurt**

**Run through fire for you,**

**Like I've never been burned**

**I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost**

**Gonna give it all I've got**

**I will love you,**

**I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt**

**I will love you and forever**

**I will love you like I never**

**Like I never heard goodbye**

**Like I never heard a lie**

**Like I'm falling into love for the first time**

**Yeah**

**I will love you,**

**Like I've never been hurt**

**Run through fire for you,**

**Like I've never been burned**

**I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost**

**Gonna give it all I've got**

**I will love you,**

**I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt**

Dani finished and Santana stood with a smile and walked over to her before kissing her sweetly.

"Thank you," Santana said.

"It's what I do," Dani said with a smile and a shrug.


	11. Chapter 11

"Thank fuck I can move without feeling pain every step," Santana said walking over to the others at the kitchen table. She had just woken up to the smell of bacon and was able to get up without feeling like her body was on fire.

"You feel better?" Dani asked standing and pecking her lips.

"Tons, now hopefully I can go back to work and get on with life," Santana said getting coffee.

"Nu uh, you still have a week before you're clear for any type of work," Dani said sitting back down.

"But I'm better and I'm going insane staying in this apartment. Plus working in the diner isn't that physically demanding," Santana whined.

"But Santana, there is a reason why the doctor said no work and it's only one more week," Rachel said. Santana groaned.

"Yeah but I know my body better than she does, working at the diner won't over stress my body," Santana argued with them.

"Santana I don't know if you remember, but you were in a serious car wreck that put you in a coma for over a week. You need to take it slow," Kurt said to her.

"Of course I remember. I'm the one who went through it. But I can't be afraid of going outside forever like you guys are afraid of me leaving," Santana pointed out.

"We are not afraid of you leaving," Rachel argued.

"Oh please, we haven't been out to dinner or shopping because you don't want me outside. I'm starting to get cabin fever!" Santana replied.

"That's because you're supposed to rest, not walk everywhere," Dani answered.

"I was thinking more of taking a bus or a cab to those places not walking," Santana said.

"No, absolutely not," Dani said shaking her head. Santana sighed and took a deep breath. She understood why they're scared, because he herself was also scared slightly.

"I'm not going to… you know whatever. There is literally no point in me arguing with you guys. I'll be in my room, lying on my bed and resting," Santana said and walked away. Her friends all shook their heads and felt slight guilt for treating Santana like a child.

XXXXXXXX

After a few hours Dani went to check on her girlfriend and found her just looking at her phone with a bored expression.

"Do you need anything?" Dani asked cautiously.

"No, I'm fine," Santana answered.

"Look Santana, I'm sorry but we just want you to be one hundred percent before you go out there again," Dani said. Santana just shrugged and continued to look at her phone. Dani felt slightly angry for being ignored. She walked out and Santana looked up after she left and stared at the doorway hoping that Dani would come back and lay down with her. But after a few minutes it was clear that Dani wasn't returning to the room.

XXXXXX

Another few hours Dani returned and found Santana asleep. Dani stared in awe at Santana's peaceful face. She walked over and brushed the hair out of her face.

"I love you," Dani murmured to Santana. She got back up and walked out.

XXXXXXX

"Santana, we're going to work, we'll be back in a few hours!" Rachel called.

"Whatever," they heard. They all knew Santana was angry with them still for keeping her locked up. They walked out and Santana immediately got up and dressed.

"Bye," she said with a smile.

XXXXXXX

Santana walked around the city in peace observing everything. Alomost dying had an impact on her and she started appreciating things much more than before. Santana stopped when she spotted a necklace in a window of a jewelry store.

"That would be perfect for Dani," Santana muttered to herself. She walked in.

"Ah welcome, what can I help you with?" the store clerk asked.

"That necklace in the window… how much is it?" Santana asked.

"It's on sale actually, it is two hundred dollars," the man said. Santana mulled it over before nodding her head yes.

"Yeah, I'll take it," she said pulling out her billfold and handing him her credit card. Ever since the commercial she had made quite a bit of money. What better use than to spend it on her girlfriend. He nodded and set her up with the necklace. Santana smiled at him and thanked him before leaved. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time.

"Shit," Santana breathed. Dani and the others would be home already and probably freaking out. Santana walked out to the curb and took a deep breath before waving a cab down. one stopped and she opened it and sat.

"Buenos dies, where will you be going to?" a heavy accented woman asked. Santana told her, her address and she drove there.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I cannot believe she left!" Dani yelled pacing back and forth.

"Well believe it," Kurt mumbled sitting on the couch. Rachel was looking out the window towards the front door to see if she could spot Santana coming in.

"This is a total Santana move, not listening to us and doing what she wants," Rachel said and then she spotted a cab. She watched as it stopped in front of the building and saw Santana come out of it with a bag. "She's here," Rachel said. Dani immediately bolted for the door and headed down the stairs.

XXXX

"Muchas gracias," Santana said handing the woman the money. She nodded and waited for Santana to close the door before driving off. Santana heard the door open and footsteps approach her. She turned, "Dani look-" SLAP! Santana stood there shocked while Rachel and Kurt stood in shock of what they just witnessed.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Dani asked. Her hand stung and she knew deep down inside that she shouldn't have hit Santana, but didn't really care at the moment. Santana turned her head and looked at Dani.

"I bought you something," Santana said holding up the bag. Dani slapped it down and it clattered to the ground. Santana stared at it for a moment before looking up at Dani. Santana walked around Dani and went inside the apartment building.

"I can't believe you just smacked her," Rachel said. Dani sighed and looked down at her red hand.

"Me either," Dani said. She looked down at the bag and picked it up. She pulled a box out of it and opened it. Inside was a white gold necklace that had Amor on it. Dani wasn't in anyway fluent in Spanish, but she most definitely knew what Amor meant. Dani turned and ran up the stairs and into the apartment and into Santana's room where she was sitting. Santana looked up at Dani before she felt lips on her own. Santana reciprocated, they kissed until they ran out of air.

"I'm so sorry, I was just so scared," Dani said to Santana.

"You're forgiven, but you do have one hell of a slap," Santana said. Dani pulled back and saw the red mark of her hand on Santana's cheek. Dani leant over and kissed it softly.

"Love the necklace by the way," Dani said, making Santana chuckle.

"I'm glad mi amor."


	12. Chapter 12

"The amount of not wanting to do this is larger than this world," Santana said while she, her girlfriend and friends cleaned and cooked.

"Well, we all sort of refused to go Lima after last time so the only option was inviting our closest friends here," Rachel commented.

"Yeah, yeah and how is Sam one of our closest friends?" Santana asked, still angry about him hitting on her girlfriend.

"Rachel and I know you both have your differences along with Dani, but he has been through a lot with us over the past three years," Kurt replied.

"Fine, but one more question, why do I have to be the one that cooks?" Santana asked.

"Because sweety, lets face it you're a much better cook than us with your knowledge from your mother and grandmother so," Dani said pecking Santana's cheek. Santana smiled and rolled her eyes. But she was still not looking forward to people coming over.

XXXXXXXX

"They're here!" Rachel called opening the door, "hello friends, welcome to our humble abode," Rachel said gesturing them in.

"Dinner is done," Santana said turning off the stove.

"Well look who's up and walking around," Quinn commented, grateful that her friend was better.

"Yeah, and once I was able to walk around without them freaking, they make me cook for you all," Santana joked. She felt Dani's arms slip around her waist and her chin rest upon her shoulder.

"Take a seat you all," Kurt said. Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, Blaine, Brittany, and Puck all took seats while the New York crew served the food.

"So, I'm thinking of starting a band," Kurt said reaching for Blaine's hand on the table.

"A band? Are you taking girls?" Dani asked excitedly.

"Of course, actually I was hoping that you three would maybe join?" Kurt asked looking at them. Santana looked apprehensive.

"I… don't think I can, it's too soon," Rachel said.

"Come on Rachel Finn wouldn't want you sitting on the side lines wasting away," Kurt said sympathetically.

"No, I know. It's just whatever creative juices I have left I need to focus it on Fanny Girl. But thank you though," Rachel said.

"Well you definitely got me," Dani said. Kurt cheered and fist pumped. Dani looked over at Santana, "what about you babe?" Dani asked. Sam cringed and it didn't go unnoticed by Quinn. Santana looked between Dani and Kurt, both giving her pleading expressions.

"Okay, fine. But we don't only get a say in the set list but the people who join the band right?" Santana asked Kurt directly.

"Of course," Kurt replied.

"So how about we learn about one another a little more. I'll go first, Santana who did you lose you virginity to?" Sam asked suddenly. Dani choked a little on her drink while Santana looked up in shock. Brittany snickered along with Puck and Quinn just glared. Rachel and Kurt sighed and awaited the fight that would erupt.

"Okay, I'll play. Brittany was my first," Santana said. Brittany and Puck looked at her in shock.

"I thought I was your first," Puck said.

"Nope, I was scared to have sex with you so I went to Brittany first. I told her that I lost it to you and wanted to know what it was like with a girl and so we proceeded and she took my virginity," Santana said shrugging.

"I never knew that… Now I know why you cried! Why didn't you tell me?" Brittany asked.

"Well, you already lost your virginity and I didn't want to seem like a loser and just made it up," Santana answered. Brittany mulled this over.

"Okay Sam, my turn. How many girls have you proposed to?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"None," Sam answered.

"That is such a lie; you proposed a "forever" with me after school. Even gave me a ring," Quinn said.

"And you totally proposed to me," Brittany said.

"Fine, two. How many people have you slept with and what are their names?" Sam asked.

"Officially? I'm not sure. But five people I know I've slept with whom are, Puck, Finn, Brittany, Quinn, and Dani. How about you boy wonder?" Santana asked.

"…. Two. Mercedes and Brittany," Sam mumbled. "If I ask these people, how you did in bed what would they say?" Sam asked.

"I don't know ask them," Santana said shrugging and grabbing Dani's hand under the table and giving it a squeeze. Dani smiled at her and squeezed back.

"Puck?" Sam asked.

"Best I had, no offence Quinn," Puck said.

"None taken," Quinn replied.

"Brittany?" Sam turned to her.

"Me too, Santana is magical in bed," Brittany replied.

"Even over me?" Sam asked hurt.

"Well… she lasted a lot longer so it was more fun. And you never did any foreplay so," Brittany drawled out making Santana and Puck burst out laughing.

"Win, I win. Sorry not sorry," Santana said.

"Quinn," Sam turned to her.

"Santana is good at what she does, I'm not going to argue with that," Quinn replied taking a bite of her food.

"Dani?" Sam turned his pleading eyes to Dani.

"Out of all my partners over the years. Santana is the best," Dani answered proudly and honesty. "And to think that two of our comments came from people who have slash had immense feelings for her," Dani said.

"Are we done? Cause you ain't embarrassing me. You're actually having them stroke me ego quite nicely," Santana chuckled.

"Yeah, and we don't want that stroked any more than it has been," Quinn piped in.

"Okay, so how about we kiss someone in this room, both of us. They have to be objective and then decide who is the better kisser," Sam said, desperate to prove he was better.

"Well, unlike you I have a girlfriend so I won't be kissing anyone," Santana replied.

"Or you're too scared to have an objective person compare us," Sam challenged.

"No I'm not scared, I'm in a relationship. Plus the only person in this room who could honestly be objective is Rachel, because Kurt had a crush on you during junior year so," Santana put her hands up. Rachel looked up when she heard her name.

"Oh, no you are not dragging me into your little competition," Rachel said shaking her head.

"Actually I kind of like this idea," Dani butted in. Santana looked at her in shock.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Well, I'm most certainly not fond of the idea of you kissing someone who's not me, but you don't have any feelings for Rachel and she's straight. Plus it's super-hot seeing two girls make out. Oh, how about this you each get a minute of kissing Rachel how you want but no touching below the shoulder. Whoever turns Rachel on the most wins," Dani said smiling while everyone stared at her.

"I have never agreed to being kissed," Rachel argued.

"But it will give you the experience of kissing a girl from a professional lesbian. What if you play a character on RENT. Wouldn't you want to be educated?" Dani asked knowing she got Rachel where she wanted her. Rachel hesitated but then sighed.

"Fine, it would be an educational experience," Rachel said standing.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea," Sam started.

"What are you nervous now Trouty?" Santana said standing and smirking.

"N-no not at all, but how are you going to check how turned on she is?" Sam asked.

"It's all in the face and body language," Dani said shrugging, "okay Sam first go kiss I'll time it," Dani said pulling out her phone and setting up the timer. Rachel gulped a little; she wasn't looking forward to making out with Sam. He stepped up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Ready and go," Dani said pressing start. Sam leaned and took Rachel's lips. She cringed at the feel of his lips. They were thick with Chap Stick and… they completely consumed her whole mouth.

"This is gross," Santana muttered giving a disgusted face.

"I kind of feel bad for Rachel now," Dani replied gagging a little. A minute passed. "Stop," Dani said. Sam pulled away and Rachel quickly stepped back from him with a sickened look on her face.

"Maybe this wasn't worth it," Rachel said.

"Trust me Santana will make it worth it," Dani said resetting the timer. Santana walked up to Rachel and looked down at her lips/

"First wipe your lips off, they look like you put a shit ton of Chap Stick on them," Santana said pointing to Rachel's mouth. Rachel quacking and aggressively wiped her mouth with her sleeve before settling down.

"Wait you have to see um, how turned on she is," Sam said. Dani rolled her eyed and walked up to Rachel and turned her towards herself. Dani studied Rachel's face and then grabbed her belt loops and pulled up. Rachel squealed and pulled away from Dani.

"Why in the world did you do that?" Rachel asked pulling her jeans down a bit. Santana snickered along with Brittany.

"Testing if you're turned on, which you aren't," Dani said and walked back to her place. Sam grumbled.

"How do you know?" he snapped at her.

"One, I'm a girl so I know what it's like to be turned on, you'll see the difference here soon you guys ready?" Dani asked. They nodded and stood in front of each other. "Okay go," Dani said. Santana gripped Rachel's jaw gently and brought their lips together. Rachel was pleasantly surprised that Santana was so gentle. Santana moved her lips; coaxing Rachel's to fall in the same rhythm. Soon Rachel felt Santana's tongue and gasped before opening her mouth to allow Santana's tongue in. Santana dominated the kiss and Rachel couldn't help the small moan that escaped her throat.

"Stop," Dani said. Santana pulled back immediately and took a few steps back from a dazed Rachel. Dani walked over to Rachel and smirked.

"Okay Sam, lesson one. You can tell a girl is turned on by the flush of the cheeks. See Rachel's cheeks are crimson and she's panting a little. Two, her eyes are dilated another good sign. Lastly, watch," Dani said. She grabbed Rachel's belt loops and pulled up, making the seam of the crotch hit Rachel's slightly heated center. Rachel's breath hitched and her legs went all weak. She slowly slid to the ground trying to recover.

"And she's sensitive in the place where you want a girl to be sensitive. How Brittany or Mercedes had sex with you I don't know, but here you have it," Dani said gesturing to Rachel.

"I win," Santana gloated. Sam huffed and stormed out of the apartment. Rachel stood and cleared her throat and smoothed out her clothes.

"That was um educational. I'm going to go um shower now," Rachel said and walked away. Santana laughed and grabbed Dani's hand.

"IF you people don't mind cleaning up, we're going to head over to Dani's for a while. Don't wait up for us," Santana said pulling Dani out of the apartment.

"Never have I ever thought of seeing Santana and Rachel kiss," Mercedes commented.

"Yeah…. It was weird," Quinn agreed.

"It was gross," Kurt said shaking his head. Rachel head popped out of the bathroom.

"Not a word of this to anyone."

**So… I'm thinking of trying out some drabbles and one-shots for this coupling DANTANA only. So if you guys would like to send me some prompts I'll try them to my best ability. And I will only do prompts sent to me through private message or on the reviews of this fictions chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Santana and Dani stumbled into Dani's apartment, Dani attacking Santana's lips.

"You and Rachel kissing…. So….. hot…. But never….. mmmm, again," Dani mumbled in between kisses and against her lips.

"Yes ma'am," Santana replied before she hit a wall and Dani pressed against her. "Have I mentioned how happy I am that you decided to keep your apartment?" Santana asked. Dani shook her head and smiled. Dani pressed her lips against Santana's lips roughly before pulling back and looking into Santana's eyes. They were dark with lust but Dani could see so much love, affection, and passion. Dani smiled slightly and Santana's brow furrowed and she cocked her head with a smile.

"What?" Santana asked brushing some stray hair from Dani's face.

"I love you so much," Dani said softly, her eyes flickering between Santana's. Santana's smile widened.

"I love you," Santana replied. Dani smiled and pressed her lips against Santana's, more gently than last time. They moved their lips rhythmically together before Dani's tongue swiped across Santana's lips, asking for permission. Santana granted it and they both moan at the contact of their tongues touching. Their tongues danced together gently before Dani pulled back.

"We should go to bed," Dani whispered against Santana's lips. Santana nodded and pushed away from the wall grabbing Dani's hand and pulled her towards the bed room. They entered and Dani shut the bedroom door. Santana walked over and crawled on the bed, Dani stared at her and then followed. Santana laid back while Dani crawled over her. They stared at one anothers eyes. Dani and Santana never felt the connection that they were feeling now, like they were the only ones who existed in the world. All their troubles disappeared and they were happy. Dani leaned down and took Santana into a deep kiss. Santana's hands slipped up Dani's back, lifting her shirt. Dani pulled back and allowed her shirt to be taken off. Dani straddled Santana's hips and looked down at her.

"Perfect," Santana breathed. Dani smiled shyly leaned back down. Santana wrapped her hands around Dani's back and unclasped the bra. She pulled it off her and threw it somewhere in the room. Dani grabbed the front of Santana's shirt and fisted it, pulling her up. Dani swiftly pulled Santana's shirt off and then unclasped her bra before throwing it away.

"Damn," Dani muttered before pulling Santana back into her and kissing her again. Soon they fumbled with their pants before they were able to pull them off one another. Dani moved her lips down Santana's neck, sucking and nipping making Santana squirm under her panting. Dani bit gently down on the muscle running from Santana's neck to her shoulder making Santana moan. Dani smiled and kissed her way down to Santana's breasts. She latched down on Santana's right nipple and nibbled and sucked.

"Fuck Dani," Santana moaned and gripped the sheets. Dani played with Santana's boobs before she kissed and licked her way down Santana's abs. She sucked on the indention of Santana's hips and torso meet knowing it was one of Santana's sweet spots.

"Dani," Santana moaned, her voice strained from the pleasure she was feeling. Dani continued on and pulled down Santana's ruined panties. Dani brought herself back up to Santana's face. Santana opened her eyes and smiled at Dani who reciprocated. Dani's fingers circled Santana's clit, making the Latina's breath hitch and then release a long moan, letting her eyes slid closed again. Dani watched Santana's face contort in pleasure while she played with Santana's clit.

"San, baby look at me," Dani whispered. Santana opened her eyes automatically and locked her deep brown eyes with Dani's chocolate eyes. Dani slid her index and middle finger down Santana's slit to her entrance and slowly pushed in.

"Ugn fuck, yes," Santana moaned. Dani smiled and leaned down taking Santana's lips in her own while she started a steady pace. They kissed for a while before she felt Santana clench around her fingers. Dani pulled back and they panted in one anothers face, their foreheads resting against each other's.

"I love you Santana," Dani whispered to her lover. Santana opened her eyes and looked at Dani's. She never had felt something so intimate with someone ever and she's never felt better than she did when she heard those words and looked into Dani's eyes.

"I love you Dani," Santana said back before moaning and falling over the edge. Dani coaxed her through the waves of pleasure. When Santana's body went slack Dani pulled her fingers from Santana and licked them clean. Santana started moving but then Dani stopped her.

"No, let's stay like this," Dani muttered on top of Santana.

"What about you?" Santana asked.

"This… right here is more than I have ever wanted, this is perfect," Dani answered her. Santana smiled and leaned her head down and kissed the top of Dani's head.

"Well then you have to take your panties off too cause I want to feel you against me completely," Santana said. Dani smiled and sat up pulling off her panties and laid back down on Santana. Dani rested her head on Santana's chest and closed her eyes when she felt Santana's fingers run through her hair. Santana smiled and looked up at the ceiling before closing her eyes. Her hand went slack in Dani's hair while they both felt asleep in utter peace and bliss.

**Reviews are wonderful thanks guys. And to the person who asked, no I didn't write nor do I own the songs used in this Fic. They are all Demi Lovato's songs and they are wonderful and her voice is just perfect. Anyhow I'm done and there's the smut some wanted.**


End file.
